REMEMBRANZAS
by mchmaggy
Summary: Cuantas veces miramos atrás para recordar aquellos momentos felices los cuales nos daran la fuerza suficiente para seguir adelante. Ahora ¿será preciso seguir mirando hacia atras o comenzar una nueva vida con un nuevo amor?
1. Chapter 1

Hola gracias por leer este pequeño fic, el cual nació de un

Sueño que una vez tuve, el fic esta escrito en primera

Persona pues tanto Terry como Candy y otros personajes

Explican lo que sienten en el transcurso de esta historia,

Espero que les guste y también espero sus comentarios.

_MAGALY_

REMEMBRANZAS

PARTE 1

Candice White A.

-Siempre pensé, que al cerrar los ojos vendrían a mi memoria los buenos momentos, aquellos que me hicieron sentir muy feliz, de esa manera los tendría siempre presentes y así tendría mas fuerza para salir adelante olvidando los malos momentos aquellos como, cuando Anny se fue del hogar de Pony, cuando Anthony murió y también Stear o… cuando dejé atrás a aquella persona con la que pude haber creado más momentos felices como, levantarme y acostarme a su lado, oler su perfume, escuchar su sonrisa y su voz al llamarme, aquellos momentos dichosos que quizás con él pude haber tenido, pero… lo mejor es dejarlo atrás, otra persona tendrá todo eso y … quizás más … y … yo debo seguir adelante…

_Cada mañana me digo lo mismo, al regresar a mi realidad me doy cuenta que ya es tarde otra vez, si no llego temprano me reñirán y me atrasaré en mis labores, apurada cojo mi abrigo y busco mis llaves si no fuera que últimamente soy tan desordenada y tan distraída ya estaría en estos momentos llegando a la clínica del doctor Martins, pero las benditas llaves no aparecen por más que busco no las puedo ubicar, por fin las encuentro debajo de las toallas _¿Cómo llegaron allí?_, pues no lo se, no tengo tiempo de pensar en ello, cierro la puerta y me dirijo al trabajo, pero cuando ya estoy en el primer nivel recuerdo que no apagué la estufa, _¿para que la encendí si no acostumbro desayunar en casa?,OH y las ventanas tampoco las cerré, no hay problema con dejarlas abiertas, nadie entraría pues creo que en lugar de llevarse algo, tal vez me deje alguna cosa, sólo que las aves entrarían y me dejarían mas de una sorpresa eso si se salvan del incendio, _apurada regreso subiendo de dos en dos las escaleras, por fin llego verifico que no se me olvide nada esta vez y vuelvo a echar llave entonces al darme la vuelta tropiezo con alguien, no lo puedo reconocer pues choqué con su pecho y como es más alto que Yo hace que rebote hacia el suelo, pero antes de tocar el piso él es más rápido que yo y me sujeta fuerte, su perfume me dice que solo puede ser una persona aquella que se ha desvivido por darme atenciones pero por más que he tratado mi cariño no va más allá de lo que él puede desear._

-Sabía que estarías atrasada… _– me dice con su varonil voz y sonríe al mirarme – _…vamos te llevaré para que llegues a tiempo

_Sin decir más me dejo llevar, Kail es profesor de arte en la escuela que esta cerca de la clínica_, _la primera vez que lo vi estaba muy nervioso pues su pequeña hermana había sufrido un ataque epiléptico en su clase, no era la primera vez y tampoco era grave, pero el golpe que se dio si lo era, Él se culpaba a si mismo pues no se dio cuenta cuando la niña no tomó sus píldoras aquella mañana…_

- ¿Se pondrá bien señorita?_ – me preguntó con una voz casi quebrándose _

- No se preocupe señor ella estará sonriendo hoy mismo, el doctor le esta revisando la herida ahora, pero tendrá que volver mañana para curarle otra vez.

_Cuando terminé de explicarle su rostro se había iluminado y sus verdes ojos saltaban de alegría luego de agradecerme se sentó a esperar a su hermana. Mas tarde cuando pasé por la habitación de la niña, los escuché conversar, no era de mi incumbencia pero algo que decía la niña me llamo la atención._

- Lo siento hermanito te prometo que no volveré a olvidarme de tomar mis medicinas…

- Y yo te prometo que me encargaré personalmente de eso, ahora alístate que ya nos vamos a casa.

- Sabes Kail es la primera vez que me gusta estar en el hospital

- ¿y eso porque?

- Porque ahora si creo que los Ángeles existen, la enfermera que ayudó al doctor es muy buena, me trato muy bien y no es renegona como las otras… ella parece un ángel.

- ¿Así?... ¿y quien es ese ángel?

- Es ella _– la pequeña Karol me vio espiándolos y yo no pude disimular a tiempo, Kail volteó y me observó, al principio creí que yo tenía la cara pintada o quizás algo raro en mi cabello pero la verdad era que él recién se fijó en mi, a pesar de que yo recibí a Karol y luego le estuve explicando lo que debería hacer, él no se había fijado en mi. Tuve que sacudir mis manos frente a su rostro para que reaccionara y sólo entonces sonrió._

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo pequeña…_ - le dijo a su hermana – _si existen los ángeles

_Desde ese día Karol y Kail visitaron más a menudo la Clínica, Kail pensó que tenía paperas, varicela y hasta sarampión y Karol casi siempre tenía que fingir tos para que así ellos pudieran estar más tiempo en la clínica, al principio pensé que los pobres estaban pasando por una mala racha hasta que los descubrí infragantes planeando su siguiente enfermedad._

- ¡Ajá!,… ¿así que estás con fiebre Malta verdad? y tú pequeña ¿tienes principio de gripe asiática no?

- ¡Candy!,.. ¿estuviste espiándonos? – _fue la perpleja respuesta que Kail me dio_

- En realidad estaba muy preocupada por ustedes dos, porque tantas enfermedades los estaban atacando en estos últimos meses, pero veo que todo era una gran ¡Mentira! _– me sentía realmente enojada esos dos si que lograron engañarme y preocuparme_

- ¡¡Todo fue su idea!!_ – advirtió nerviosamente Karol señalando a su hermano_

- Es que_… -Kail intentó decir algo pero yo no estaba de humor de escucharlo_

- No digas nada, ya estoy segura de que ambos están fuera de peligro, así que… que tengan un buen día _– les dije a ambos lo más seria que podía, en realidad de un momento a otro al ver como se acusaban y como se ponían nerviosos por ser descubiertos empecé a verlo todo tan gracioso que una sonora carcajada estaba a punto de salir; estaba ya unos metros lejos de ellos, cuando Kail me llamó._

- Espera Candy... yo… lo siento_ – Kail se veía muy arrepentido sus verdes ojos no podían mentir – _lamento haber metido en esto a Karol pero yo solo quería…Yo…quería…

- El quería invitarte a dar una vuelta pero cada vez que venimos no te puede decir nada –_terminó de decir su hermana y Kail sólo asintió con un gesto._

- Entonces se trataba de eso… – _dije ya mas reconfortada por su sinceridad_ – …Está bien acepto salir a pasear con ustedes pero con la condición de que no volverán a fingir estar enfermos, aquí hay muchas personas que darían lo que fuera por estar sanos como ustedes y no le encontrarían muy gracioso saber lo que ustedes han estado haciendo.

- Yo si estoy enferma Candy, pero me estoy curando poco a poco – _dijo la pequeña Karol con toda su inocencia reflejada en sus hermosos ojos verdiazules los cuales cuando miraba me recordaba mucho a alguien en particular_

- Por supuesto Karol tu te vas a sanar si cumples con el tratamiento, por cierto, ¿ya tomaste tus píldoras hoy?

- Si, Yo me encargué de que lo hiciera antes de salir de casa… _– intervino Kail _– me prometí que jamás lo olvidaría y eso he hecho.

- Estoy segura de ello _– le respondí con una sonrisa, ese par me caía muy bien y me agradaba su compañía_

_Desde ese día, Kail, Karol y Yo, fuimos muy amigos, salíamos en las tardes y los fines de semana, con el tiempo los presenté a Albert, Anny, Patty y Archi a quienes también les cayeron bien; los siguientes 3 años fueron muy reconfortantes y me sentí realmente viva al lado de mis amigos, pero una noche de Navidad, Kail dijo aquello que Patty y Anny sospechaban, allí delante de todos en la cena de Navidad, pidió permiso a Albert y me pidió de rodillas que fuéramos novios, no supe cuanto tiempo pasó solo recuerdo que todo lo veía muy lento, observé a Kail esperando con su carismática sonrisa, a Karol emocionada al igual que mis amigos, no podía negarme a pesar de saber que mi corazón aun estaba ocupado decidí darme otra oportunidad y sin pensarlo más le dije ¡__Acepto!_

_Así fue como los siguientes seis meses Kail y Yo fuimos novios durante ese tiempo evité de mil maneras que llegara a besarme, no por timidez ni por guardar respeto a nadie sino que tenía miedo que al besarme borrara de mis labios el sabor de aquel que fue el único que pudo robarme un beso, aquel sabor que no olvidaría nunca; pero Kail no sabía eso, nunca le dije quien estaba en mi corazón y no podía decírselo ahora , me sentía tan egoísta por no decirle la verdad, pero también no quería alejarlo pues con él encontré la paz que no encontraba antes de conocerlo, seguía dándome la oportunidad de olvidar a…… a esa persona que aun estaba en mi corazón._

_Al sexto mes de noviazgo, Kail me llevó a un precioso invernadero y allí me pidió matrimonio, cuando me lo dijo no podía detener mis lágrimas no por emoción sino porque me di cuenta que el haber usado a este hombre había sido el peor acto de egoísmo que haya cometido._

- No llores amor, por favor, quiero hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo, permíteme hacerte mi esposa _– sus palabras hubieran hecho feliz a cualquier mujer pero Yo me sentía la peor mujer del mundo, tuve la oportunidad de decirle qué me pasaba, pero tampoco pude y allí sin mas explicación le dije __¡Acepto!._

_Todos se alegraron y todo pasó rápido la pedida de mano ante Albert, quien ya estaba casado y con dos hijos al igual que Archi y Anny; Albert muy feliz aceptó aunque él sabía que yo no necesitaba de su consentimiento sin embargo hubiera dado lo que sea porque él se negara, pero eso nunca sucedió, luego hubo una pequeña fiesta de compromiso, sólo con los allegados, Albert ayudo mucho en ello pues la Tía Abuela quería hacer una gran fiesta pero mi querido padre adoptivo le dio muchas razones para no hacerlo entre ellas estaba que la familia de Kail no eran muy acomodados y no estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de fiestas lo cual era muy cierto pero la familia de Kail no le importaba nada de eso pues ellos tenían un gran tesoro, __ellos eran muy unidos._

_La boda sería un año después del compromiso, ya han pasado seis meses y cada día aumentan mis miedos, estoy muy distraída y ya casi no soy la misma, muchos dicen que es porque pronto me casaré y mis nervios son normales, pero dentro de mi se que mi miedo crece pues la mentira que dejé crecer y las personas que arrastré a ella, me quita el sueño cada noche, si tan sólo pudiera decirle a Kail la verdad de mis sentimientos, esa mañana Kail me hablaba de los preparativos, su madre se encargaba del vestido él no lo ha visto no se lo dejarán ver es de mala suerte dicen, sin embargo yo no le tomaba atención a sus palabras, buscaba el valor para liberar mis culpas, pero no podía ¿desde cuando me volví tan cobarde?._

- Sabes aun estoy buscando mi reemplazo y lo bueno es que el director me ha dicho que un joven llegará hoy al medio día y quizás el sea el indicado para quedarse en mi lugar mientras estemos de Luna de miel, así que por eso no podré ir por ti pues tengo que recogerlo en la estación, Yo estaba preocupándome, éste sujeto según sus papeles dicen que es un gran maestro de Arte Dramática y tengo que enseñarle y presentarle a los alumnos, Karol estará muy contenta, pues él se encargará de la audición de la obra teatral, ahora por fin no dirán que obtiene los papeles porque su hermano es el maestro… humm… no recuerdo su nombre, así que tendré que preguntárselo al director otra vez, dicen que ando distraído quizás sea por la boda y….. Amor ¿estas escuchándome?..

- Ah...como… eh ¡Si!, claro la boda y el vestido… pues claro que es de mala suerte Kail creí que ya lo sabias.

- Eso te lo dije hace rato... ¿no me has estado escuchando?,… ¡Já! Veo que no soy el único distraído… ¿estas bien Amor?... _– Observé a mi prometido era un hombre muy guapo y tan bueno no se merecía que no le contara lo que mi corazón guardaba, pero no pude iniciar esa conversación. _

- ¿Eh?, si, si,…. Estoy bien, no te preocupes _– otro intento inútil de hablar con él, era el más emocionado de los dos y siempre tenía ese toque "parlanchín", nunca podía articular muchas palabras pues él me las quitaba todas, antes disfrutaba eso, pero ahora no se si lo usaba de pretexto para no decirle nada o simplemente lo dejaba seguir tal y como era Kail. _

_Los siguientes meses todo fue igual ya faltaban apenas 30 días para el gran día y Kail se había encargado de que su suplente aprendiera los proyectos y que llegara a los alumnos, Karol estaba muy contenta decía que el nuevo profesor era muy guapo y que esta vez en la elección ella sería la protagonista no porque el profesor fuera su hermano sino por su talento como actriz._

_¿Cómo pasó todo tan rápido?, ¿Cómo llegó ese día?, no lo se, Sólo se que Kail tendría una reunión en Florida pues la "Asociación de Maestros" lo habían elegido secretario general y a pesar de estar cerca su matrimonio no podía enviar a su reemplazo, él tendría que ir; por las clases en la escuela no habría problemas, pues el "nuevo profesor" lo haría, pero Karol no tendría con quien regresar así que me ofrecí muy cortésmente de ir por ella ya que la clínica estaba muy cerca de la escuela, ese día como de costumbre estaba tan distraída que casi olvido lo que tenía que hacer._

_Llegué atrasada pero por fin llegué, Karol estaba ordenando un cajón con lo que parecían ser vestuarios, no se dio cuenta cuando llegué, no había nadie más excepto el "suplente" de Kail, Yo no lo vi, pero él si a mí, estaba Yo de espalda y el me dijo:_

- Por fin llegó la futura hermana de Karol, creí que los ángeles eran más puntuales, pero quizás éste olvidó que tenía alas para llegar a tiempo – _su tono de voz arrogante e irónico a la vez me hizo estremecer y todo mi cuerpo tembló de los pies hasta la punta de mi cabello, sin lugar a dudas el suplente de Kail era la última persona que esperaba ver o mejor dicho escuchar era __¡Terry!_

**_Terry Grandchester_**

-Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar, siento que el sonido que reproduce la armónica expresa muchas cosas sólo al escucharla me siento realmente vivo, es como una droga que me vuelve adicto y solo con ella puedo seguir respirando, aquello que me da la fuerza para continuar viviendo en esta soledad.

_Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde el día que la vi partir de aquel hospital, ese invierno en New York fue el peor de todos no por el frío sino por el vacío que quedó en mi pecho; cuando ella se fue la nieve que caía cubría sus huellas y también ocupó el lugar de mi corazón, pues ella se lo llevó y en su lugar coloqué un témpano de hielo el cual no supe reemplazarlo con nada ni siquiera con el amor que Susana me ofrecía por el contrario ese sentimiento me causaba repugnancia porque en nombre "de su amor" me ató a su lado a cumplir con una condena disfrazada de "honor", me sentí incapaz de cambiar esa situación y por ello comencé a actuar de una forma que si lo hubiera visto en otra persona lo hubiera odiado, pero en mi sólo hizo un ser detestable uno que arrastró a Susana a ser víctima de mis arranques pues más de una vez obligado a visitarla acudía a su casa de forma automática, como un robot programado para cumplir ordenes, siempre con esa actitud fría, hermética y desagradable que desairaba a cualquiera que intentara ayudarme, Susana soportaba todo con la esperanza de que un día me canse o que un día decida cambiar y por fin la amara pero ese día no llegaría nunca._

_Cansado de mi propia existencia Susana logró cansarme antes de lo esperado, todo lo que intenté por aburrirla se volvió en mi contra y llegó el momento en que no me soportaba ni a mi mismo, no se como lo hice pero cuando me di cuenta estaba en Chicago en la misma estación que en un tiempo atrás dejé para luego verla a ella por primera vez con su uniforme de enfermera. En lugar de buscarla, busqué el Bar más cercano y pedí una bebida y luego otra hasta que perdí el sentido en mi inconciencia vagaba sin rumbo y sin tocar el suelo a lo lejos oía el sonido de la armónica y luego escuche su dulce voz que me decía algo._

- ¿Eres Terry? – _¿porqué me preguntaba eso?, ¿Acaso no me reconocía? _– ¿eres mi amigo Terry? – _porqué insistía en preguntar si era Yo y porqué me decía "amigo", ¿acaso sólo ese sentimiento guardaba ahora por mi? _

- No soy Terry… no lo soy –_le respondí para que dejara de seguir preguntando pero insistió._

- Si, si eres mi amigo ¿que ha pasado contigo?, ¿porque estás así? –_ sentí la lastima en sus palabras y eso empezó a enfurecerme, algo le decía el encargado del bar pero ya no tomaba atención a lo que escuchaba, empecé a pensar que me estaba equivocando no podía ser ella, quizás sería una impostora como las que siempre imagino, la furia llenó mis venas y me levanté para acabar con esa voz intrusa, no escuchaba mi propia voz pero algo respondía luego decidí luchar cuando recibí un par de golpes la voz de ella se transformó en una más ronca y luego todo fue oscuridad._

- ¡Vamos levántate!_ – sentía un líquido rozar mi rostro y mi ropa, además el dolor de las heridas en mi rostro no eran nada comparadas con el dolor que sentía dentro de mi ser, de regreso a mi realidad me di cuenta de lo bajo que había caído y que a mi lado estaba mi amigo __¡Albert!_

_Albert me hizo recapacitar, me llevó a verla desde lo alto de una colina donde ambos la observamos, supe en ese instante que ella si cumplía su promesa, la de ser "Feliz", pues así era ella ayudar a los demás la hacía "feliz", me pregunté a mis mismo, si haber decidido irse aquella noche para que Susana no sufra la habrá hecho "feliz", pues no lo creo y estoy seguro que NO, pero voy a cumplir con ella, buscaré mi felicidad y sabía que no estaba al lado de Susana._

- Terry, ¿irás a verla? – _fue la preocupada pregunta de Albert, por un instante había imaginado que jamás nos dijimos "Adiós" en aquel invierno sino que sólo fue un "hasta luego", pero la pregunta de Albert me dio a entender que verla sería hacerle daño._

- ¡No!, regresaré a New York, no sabrá que estuve aquí – _noté que mi amigo reponía su angustiado rostro, pues se que también la quería y lo último que deseaba era verla sufrir, me despedí de él y emprendí mi regresó a New York a enfrentar mi destino._

_Lo primero que hice al bajar del tren fue ir a casa de Susana para hablar con ella, sabía que sería difícil, respiré profundamente y entré en aquella habitación en la cual las dos mujeres que habían sido mis celadoras en éstos últimos meses me esperaban con sus innumerables reproches._

- Veo que por fin se dignó a aparecer… –_ fue la madre de Susana quien lanzó su veneno, Susana estaba a su lado siempre en su silla de ruedas que me recordaba el maldito "deber", que tenía con ella, su rostro desencajado y su azul mirada apagada me recriminaban en silencio todo el daño causado, por un instante me arrepentí de volver y quise escapar de nuevo, pero luego recapacité no sería nunca más un cobarde – …_Mi hija ha estado muy preocupada por usted, como pudo abandonarla sin tomar en cuenta su situación, sabe que ella no puede salir a buscarlo porque gracias a usted esta imposibilitada, es usted un irresponsable… – _parecía que nunca terminaría de hablar así que decidí ignorarla y referirme a Susana._

- Susana, debemos hablar a "solas" – _le dije recalcando la última palabra, para alejarla de aquella persona que le envenenaba el alma con falsas esperanzas._

- Mi hija no se quedará a solas con usted, señor Grandchester, si desea decir algo dígalo en mi delante.

- Por favor Susana – _fue una suplica que hizo efecto en ella._

- Madre déjame a solas con él.

- De ninguna manera no me iré de aquí…

- ¡Madre déjame hablar con Terry! – _era la primera vez que la vi exaltarse su madre se sorprendió ante la actitud de su hija, aquella delicada niña frunció el ceño en señal de furia que convenció a su madre de hacer lo que le pedía._

- Estaré afuera por si me necesitas –_ fue lo último que dijo antes de salir. _

_Al oír cerrase la puerta, decidí empezar._

- Susana…

- ¡¿Fuiste a verla Verdad?! –_su pregunta fue fulminante y precisa, sus ojos se clavaron en mi a la espera de una respuesta._

- Si…es verdad…

- ¿Entonces a qué has regresado?, ¿para que volviste?

- Susana, fui a verla pero no hablé con ella

- ¿de qué estas hablando?

- Lo que escuchas, hice mal al dejarla ir, y también hice mal al prometer quedarme contigo, sólo nos hicimos daño, los tres estamos condenados a una vida de miseria y soledad…

- ¡No, Tú No me dejarás, tienes que cumplir, Yo te salvé la vida, si no fuera por mí hoy estarías muerto y Yo… tendría mi pierna y no estaría atada a esta maldita silla, no puedes decidir un día y cambiar de idea otro día a que demonios estás jugando…!_- sus palabras se oían desesperadas como si gritando cambiaría en algo mi decisión._

- Entiende Susana, ¡No seremos Felices!

- ¡Si lo seremos!, si tan sólo pusieras de tu parte,..sin tan sólo me amaras como Yo.

- Pero no puedo, no me puedes obligar a amarte ni tampoco a quedarme a tu lado por lástima –_mi cruel respuesta la desarmó por completo se que en el fondo ella sabía esto pero no lo quería admitir, sus ojos se empaparon en lágrimas y su mano apretó los brazos de la silla con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos _– Ya no quiero lastimarte…

- Entonces no hagas esto, no me dejes…Por Favor…

- Lo siento, pero es lo mejor para ambos… Yo… quiero que sepas que no iré a buscarla, me iré de aquí lejos de América – _su rostro mostró la duda y una extrañeza se reflejó en él._

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque se que ella tampoco será Feliz sabiendo que te dejé

- ¿Cómo? – _cada vez parecía entender menos_

- Se que podrás rehacer tu vida y que encontrarás a la persona que te merece, por favor sal adelante no te dejes vencer y… Gracias – _por un instante creí que de sus labios saldrían más reproches pero sólo asintió con su cabeza y luego me despedí de ella, esa fue la ultima vez que la vi, al siguiente año supe que volvió al teatro no como actriz sino como guionista sus obras causaron sensación en las tablas, así supe que ella si cumplió su promesa._

_Yo regresé a Escocia, me resguardé en la Villa siempre con la armónica que me daba las fuerzas de seguir adelante, hasta que un día cerca al lago, escuché a dos niños, ellos intentaban ensayar una obra ya conocida por mi._

- Escucha Lili no creo que pueda hacerlo, me pone muy nervioso estar en frente de mucha gente.

- Jair sólo tienes que relajarte, vamos te sabes bien el libreto, es importante que nos salga bien esto, mi abuela vendrá desde muy lejos para verme actuar, confío en ti por favor.

- Lo siento Lili, no podré hacerlo

_En realidad la discusión de ese par de niños no me dejaban concentrarme era mi lugar favorito, aquel lugar donde le di el primer y único beso a mi querida pecosa, pero cada tarde volvían a la misma hora, había decidido irme y dejarles a su disposición aquel paraje que me pertenecía por guardar uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida, pero inexplicablemente al bajar del árbol decidí acercarme a dar un consejo._

- Escucha, cuando salgas al escenario, imagina que no hay nadie más, piensa en aquella persona que deseas ver feliz y actúa para ella – _las palabras salieron solas ambos niños se asustaron al verme allí, salí de la nada pero en realidad había bajado del árbol, sin decir más empecé a alejarme._

- Espere Señor_ – dijo la niña _– ¿Usted es actor verdad?– _creí que me había reconocido y me sentí nervioso_ –… Sólo un actor sabe de esas cosas, ¿podría ayudarnos por favor?

_La miré por un instante, pude negarme y luego retirarme, pero hace tanto que estaba alejado del teatro y en realidad lo extrañaba, así que decidí ayudarlos._

- Bien dime, están haciendo la obra de Shakespiarre ¿verdad?_ – fingí no conocer la obra aunque no tenía ninguna razón de hacerlo como actor tenia que saberlo pero no quería que esos niños se den cuenta de quien era en realidad._

- Si, "Romeo y Julieta" –_claro por que no lo pensé si cada tarde el nerviosismo de Romeo era porque tenía que darle un beso a Lili es decir Julieta. _–Jair y yo no podemos terminar la escena, pues él dice que se le olvida las frases cuando está delante de todos.

- Humm, Jair ¿puedo hablar contigo?

- Si, dígame –_muy interesado lo alejé un poco de Lili, para que podamos hablar más tranquilos._

- Bien, dime la verdad, ¿te pone nervioso que te vean actuar o…es el beso que le tienes que dar? – _el rubor de su rostro me lo dijo todo, pero aun así ya había capturado su confianza y sin más me respondió_

- Ah… este...pues… creo que es ambas cosas

- Humm bien, escucha es como te dije al inicio, imagina que estás solo y bueno… ¿tienes a alguien que deseas que te vea actuar?

- No, lo último que quiero es que me vean, sólo con Lili puedo actuar en confianza.

- Entones piensa en ella

- Ah pero señor eso me pone más nervioso

_La situación parecía sencilla, pero se ponía complicado a medida que lo trataba, pero decidí ayudar a Jair a superar sus miedos ya que Lili no tenía ningún problema, unos días después conocí al resto del grupo, todos me cayeron bien, aunque no se comparaban al elenco del grupo Stradfor, pusieron mucho de su parte y al final quedó todo listo, me invitaron a ver la presentación ya que como era el "director del grupo" querían que esté con ellos, yo sin más problemas les dije __¡Acepto!._

_Todo salió muy bien los padres y los profesores quedaron encantados, la escuela era pequeña, y humilde, nada comparada al Real San Pablo, luego de la presentación decidí regresar a mi antigua rutina, pero el Director de la escuela me propuso ser maestro de Arte de los chicos ya que ellos no contaban con uno, al principio me negué pues no sabía nada de enseñar a otros aunque… ¿que era lo que estuve haciendo en estos días?, de alguna manera los ayudé y me agradó mucho hacerlo, hacía lo que me gustaba entonces porqué negarme, así que volví y me quede como maestro, el profesor Terruce Grandchester._

_Todos conocían al famoso Duque de Grandchester, pero ellos nunca hablaban de mi parentesco con el Duque, y éste jamás se acercó a obligarme a relacionarme con el ducado quizás algo lo hizo cambiar en su idea y dejarme hacer lo que yo quiero; los siguientes tres años me mantuve ocupado, fui maestro, consejero y amigo de mis alumnos pero un día que esperaba mi siguiente clase, decidí tomarme un café en la sala de profesores al entrar allí me sentí extraño, ya que casi nunca entraba a esa habitación entonces escuché una discusión, el director conversaba con alguien por teléfono _

- Yo lamento no poder ayudarte no conozco a otro maestro de Arte aquí sólo tenemos uno y no creo que quiera viajar hasta Chicago para reemplazar a alguien por un año…

_Jamás me gustó meterme en los problemas de los demás pero mi pecosa me dejó esa mala costumbre, me acerqué más a la oficina del director para escuchar la conversación y cuando escuche de qué se trataba mi mente trabajó rápido, imaginé a la pecosa con sus pacientes y su blanco uniforme, sabía que las clases ya estaban por terminar aquí así que no los estaría abandonando, sin pensarlo más entré y dije: - ¡_Yo lo puedo ayudar!

_La siguiente semana era la última clase con mis alumnos, no me gustaban las despedidas así que sólo hice mis clases como cualquier otro día era mi manera de decirles adiós, pero cuando llegó el momento todos mis alumnos se levantaron y sacaron de sus bolsillos un objeto brillante y de inmediato se lo llevaron a la boca y una gran melodía se escuchó en aquél salón, la melodía era la misma que yo acostumbraba tocar cuando estaba solo en el aula, al parecer más de uno me había oído tocarla y ahora me la dedicaron, esa fue su forma de decirme __¡Adiós!_

_Durante el Viaje rumbo a América me cuestionaba a mi mismo, _¿que era lo que hacía?,_ tantos años me alejé de ella y ahora regresaba, sabía que estaríamos muy cerca, qué pensaría si me la encontrara en una de esas calles de Chicago y _¿si ya estaba casada?, y ¿si la veía con hijos?_, ella ya cumplía su promesa cuando la vi aquella vez, quizás ahora ya tenga familia._

_De todos maneras decidí continuar, no me importaba nada sólo quería verla de lejos una vez más, después no se que haría. Cuando por fin llegué a Chicago la persona a la cual reemplazaría fue a recogerme, era un tipo muy amigable y sencillo._

- ¿Terruce Grandchester? – _me preguntó en cuanto bajé del tren, me pregunté como supo que era Yo en medio de tanta gente._

- Si, soy Yo –_ respondí de inmediato_

- Mucho gusto, soy Kail Smith, las descripciones que me dieron eran exactas, gracias por aceptar venir a ayudarme desde tan lejos.

- No es ningún problema para mi – _le respondí tratando de ser amigable también._

- Ya estaba preocupándome, si no conseguía un suplente no hubiera podido irme de Luna de Miel.

- Ah… ¿se acaba de casar?

- Dentro de seis meses, pareciera que falta mucho, pero el tiempo pasa volando y quiero tener todo listo para que mi futura esposa tenga el mejor día e su vida y luego nos vayamos de viaje.

- Felicitaciones entonces – _su emoción me causó cierta envidia, me pregunté a mi mismo si algún día yo estaré igual de emocionado por casarme pero para eso primero tenía que encontrar a la novia, además mi corazón ya no estaba conmigo, entonces entendía porque volvía, regresé porque quería que la pecosa me devuelva mi corazón si ella ya había hecho su vida era lo menos que podía hace por la mía._

_Kail me indicó un__ hospedaje un poco alejado de la escuela, me dijo que no encontró un hospedaje más cercano, pero eso era temporal. Eso no me molestó supuse que por el viaje imprevisto que tuve y las ocupaciones de su próxima boda eran suficientes motivos para no encontrar uno cercano._

- Lo siento pero te quedarás un tiempo por aquí, no he podido conseguir uno cercano a la escuela pero al menos tendrás donde quedarte, con gusto te invitaría a mi casa pero es muy pequeña y quizás no te guste dormir en el sofá.

- No te preocupes te entiendo, además no necesito de mucho espacio para mi sólo.

- Bueno pero espero que no pienses permanecer sólo por mucho tiempo, aquí en Chicago hay muchas damas muy bonitas con las cuales puedas entablar una amistad, si gustas te puedo presentar una de las amigas de C… _- sabía a donde estaba entablando su conversación pero no me interesaba seguir escuchándola sin ser rudo lo corte de inmediato_

- En realidad no estoy interesado en conocer ninguna dama aquí en Chicago sólo quiero dedicarme a mi trabajo y luego regresar a Inglaterra_ – le respondí lo mas cortes que pude pero era muy terco o peor "entrometido"._

- Ah entonces hay alguien que te espera en Inglaterra es por eso que no te interesa conocer más chicas, bien no hay problema respetare tu decisión, pero si un día se da espero que conozcas a mi novia ella es muy agradable y sus amigas también aunque una de ellas ya esta casada con… ¡¡espere cochero, es aquí!! bueno hemos llegado quizás podamos conversar uno de éstos días, te espero mañana en la escuela ya veras que te agradará y... Gracias otra vez por venir desde tan lejos y ayudarme. _–Agradecí infinitamente que lleguemos a la pensión en la cual me quedaría pues a pesar de conocerlo recién ya estaba empezando a incomodarme, en realidad siempre añoré mi soledad y mi privacidad eso lo entendieron rápido las personas en Escocia, sólo esperaba que en Chicago no sea diferente._

_Al día siguiente salí muy temprano para empezar mis obligaciones Kail llegaba muy puntual, supe que a diario almorzaba con su novia y que por ello no podía terminar la hora de clases pero ahora yo podría apoyarlo, tampoco tuve inconvenientes con eso._

_Los niños me cayeron muy bien en especial una de las niñas llamada Karol, de quien luego supe que era la hermana de Kail, Karol era muy buena alumna y muy participativa, me puso al tanto de las actividades de la escuela, dentro de poco se celebraría el aniversario de la escuela y eso coincidía con el matrimonio de Kail y Su "Ángel", así la llamaba Karol a su futura cuñada. Me dediqué al máximo a acoplarme a la escuela, al principio me sentí extraño, mi pecho se encogía y se me hacía un tanto difícil respirar, creí que eran nervios, pero luego me di cuenta que era porque ella debería de estar cerca, estuve controlando ese sentimiento y evitando transitar las calles de Chicago para evitar un encuentro prematuro con mi pecosa, en realidad temía mucho encontrarla así que al siguiente mes conseguí un departamento a la vuelta de la escuela, fue más tranquilizador para mi, pues de esa manera evitaba transitar por mucho tiempo por las calles._

_Los siguientes cuatro meses pasaron normal, entre la escuela y la puesta en escena para el aniversario, el cual decidí que fuera "El rey Lear", esa obra me traía recuerdos pero sin embargo me empeciné en trabajarlo con los chicos trabajábamos duro y ya estaba casi lista. Decidí darme un respiro y de manera automática salí a caminar, cuando di la vuelta en una esquina allí estaba la pequeña clínica en la cual vi a la pecosa con sus pequeños pacientes me quedé parado en la entrada y esperé pero de pronto noté que nadie entraba o salía de aquel lugar, era el mismo había mejorado en algunas cosas pero aun seguía siendo la misma humilde clínica, me acerqué un poco mas y de pronto recordé algo mire a todos lados y empecé a reírme de mi mismo la rutina diaria me había hecho perder la noción del tiempo ese día estaría cerrada salvo alguna emergencia pues era domingo y quizás mi pecosa esté en su apartamento o quizás ya no, busqué el Parque más cercano y me senté en un banco, Observé a muchas familias con sus hijos y también algunos enamorados ._

- Apuesto que la pecosa se vería linda paseando por aquí un día como hoy_ – me dije a mi mismo imaginándola con sus dos coletas y subida en uno de esos árboles. _– ja ja ja_ –comencé a reírme de lo que mi mente imaginaba, entonces sentí un piquete en mi espalda _

- Disculpe señor_ – un tímido niño me estaba hablando – _¿puede ayudarme por favor? –_ ya estaba a punto de retirarme de aquel lugar que con la vista hogareña y romanticona no me relajaba en nada y hasta incluso me estaba haciendo alucinar pero aquel niño se veía muy afligido._

- ¿Dime en que puedo servirte? -_le pregunté como buen ingles que soy _

- Podría ayudarme a bajar mi cometa que se ha enredado allá en ese árbol_ – el juguete de aquel niño estaba atorado en un árbol cercano a mi banca, una imagen de Candy ayudando al niño se me vino a la mente, esa mona pecosa era capaz de hacerlo sin pensar en las consecuencias con tal de ayudar a aquel niño, con esa graciosa imagen en mi mente decidí ayudarlo._

- Esta bien espera aquí_ – Le dije mientras empezaba a subir al árbol, había perdido la costumbre de subir y lo peor también de bajar pues una vez que obtuve la cometa, di un mal paso y caí como un bulto al suelo lastimando algo más que mi orgullo _– "Si Candy me viera se estaría burlando de mi en este momento" –_pensaba para mi mismo sobando mi golpeado trasero, el niño recogió su juguete al cual no le sucedió nada y muy feliz se fue corriendo agradeciéndome a lo lejos._

_Estaba terminando de arreglarme para irme cuando reconocí a Kail, estaba bajando de un coche y caballerosamente recibía a su novia, el sencillo vestido y su delicada figura me hizo estremecer, mi pecho volvió a encogerse haciéndome sentir punzadas dolorosas, miré a varias direcciones en busca de la pecosa pero por ningún lado la vi y creí que ya estaba enfermando de algo, quizás de esa manera pueda encontrarme con mi pecosa, cuando volví la vista a Kail él y su novia se dirigían en dirección contraria a la mía, la chica traía una enorme sombría y no pude ver más de ella, eso no me interesaba, el dolor en mi pecho había cesado y decidí volver al departamento a leer algún libro hasta quedarme dormido__, continuando de esa forma mi rutina diaria._

_Una semana antes de su boda y de la presentación de los chicos Kail salió de viaje, era tan bien considerado en la "Asociación de Maestros", que no podía enviar un suplente, me encargó sus clases y salió rumbo a Florida, su novia recogería a su hermana, yo tendría más trabajo el cual se adelantó pues después del matrimonio de Kail Yo lo reemplazaría en todo._

_El primer día de ausencia de Kail y apenas tuve tiempo de meterme un emparedado a la boca a la hora del almuerzo, Karol me fue de mucha ayuda la nombré mi asistente, pues en realidad no se como se las arreglaba Kail para cumplir tantas labores y tener tiempo para su novia yo sólo no hubiera terminado en preparar tantas clases. Cuando me di cuenta ya eran más de las cuatro de la tarde y aun no venían a recoger a Karol, media hora más tarde llegó la futura esposa de Kail, por el rápido sonido de sus pasos supe que era ella, inexplicablemente mi pecho se encogió y el dolor se acrecentó, maldecí en silencio y me prometí ir a buscar un médico, cualquiera que esté lejos de esa clínica, hice un gran esfuerzo para calmarme justo cuando la puerta del salón se abría._

- Por fin llegó la futura hermana de Karol, creí que los ángeles eran más puntuales, pero quizás éste olvidó que tenía alas para llegar a tiempo – _me expresé lo más irónico que pude, Karol aun estaba ordenando los vestuarios que utilizamos en el último ensayo y no la notó llegar, cuando se dio la vuelta para verme la vi, más pálida que una hoja en blanco, más parecía un fantasma, sus grandes ojos verde-esmeralda resaltaban en su hermoso rostro y su rubio cabello caía sobre sus hombros, no movía ningún músculo de su cuerpo, por ello sus pecas estaban quietas, allí estaba la novia de Kail, tan bella como un ángel, aquella con la cual no quería encontrarme, sin embargo sucedió y por fin entendí el dolor de mi pecho, aquel día en el parque, era la misma chica era ¡__Candy__!._

_--_

_No podía__ hablar y no se como respiraba, pero verlo allí reemplazando a Kail me hizo entender porqué últimamente mi corazón palpitaba de esa manera y mi torpeza empeoraba, no había cambiado nada seguía siendo el mismo chico malcriado y arrogante, sus ojos verdiazules similares a los de Karol se clavaron en mi, supe que también estaba sorprendido._

- Hola creí que te habías olvidado de mi, pero no te preocupes en realidad he estado ayudando al profesor Grandchester y aun me falta organizar las espadas de utilería que usamos hoy, si me esperas un segundo… ¡¡oh lo siento pero que distraída que soy !!, señor Grandchester ella es Candy White Andry, la novia de mi hermano – _la voz de Karol me regresó al presente, Terry y yo no dejábamos de mirarnos como si tuviéramos miedo de parpadear para que luego uno de los dos desaparezca, asentí con el rostro como si recién lo conociera, él frunció el ceño, se que no le gustó para nada mi actitud, pero no quería que Karol sospechara._

- Deja de hacer eso Karol, yo terminaré de acomodar las cosas por favor ve a casa -_Terry sonó muy serio y supe que estaba molesto._

- Esta bien, hasta mañana profesor Grandchester.

- Hasta mañana Karol y… Señorita Andry, por favor no olvide ser puntual mañana_ – su ironía me hizo ruborizar, no pude evitar ponerme roja de la vergüenza, asentí en señal de afirmación y salí con Karol._

_Que Caprichoso es el destino, vine atraído de manera extraña y una vez aquí me recluí en la escuela para no verla y sin embargo ella se presenta como la futura esposa de Kail y para finalizar con broche de oro "finge" no Conocerme. Al menos no tiene familia, no aún, la furia se apoderó de mi, sabía que esto podía suceder al verla, pero no creí que estaría vinculada a la gente que conozco con rabia desfogo la impotencia de no ir tras ella tomarla y besarla, las utilerías que Karol estuvo ordenando caen al suelo y mi agitada respiración me dice que debo tomar una decisión, o me voy lejos otra vez a empezar de nuevo o me quedo a observar como ella hace su vida._

-"No Grandchester no vas a hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, la pecosa aun no me devuelve mi corazón y eso es algo que debo recuperar, aunqueestando cerca de ella, todo se siente diferente, mi pecho reconoció a la guardiana de mi amor, Maldición que hermosa estaba, ya no es una niñita con coletas pero igual sigue siendo una linda pecosa, ahora es mas que una linda pecosa es una hermosa mujer."

_Al día siguiente salí más temprano, no creí conveniente seguir en mi departamento si no pude dormir en toda la noche, además era el suplente de Kail y como tal hoy llevaría a almorzar a su novia._

_--_

_Otra vez llego tarde a pesar de no haber dormido en toda la noche antes de salir tuve una serie de eventos desafortunados que evitaron mi salida a tiempo, no podía concentrarme en las cosas que realizaba, Terry estaba cerca y era el nuevo profesor de Karol a pesar de que pronto me casaré con el hermano de ésta, muchas preguntas daban vueltas en mi cabeza._

- "¿que hace Terry aquí como maestro?, ¿Por qué no esta en New York como el Actor y esposo que debería de ser ahora con Susana?, ¿a que ha venido?, yo… sentía su presencia, desde hace mucho ¿porque no me di cuenta?, Dios cuando lo vi note lo guapo que está, ahora está más alto y sus ojos,… ¡No!, no debo de pensar en él así, debo saber que ha sucedido, ¿acaso no cumplió con la promesa que hicimos aquella noche?... aquella terrible noche que aun no la he olvidado así como tampoco olvidé a Terry ¿porque sentí mariposas al verlo?, eso ya no debe de importar yo cumpliré mi promesa al lado de Kail, no se que hará Terry aquí pero ya podré preguntárselo así que tendré que enfrentarlo de nuevo esta vez sin miedo por volver al pasado, tengo que hacerlo o ¿aun seguiré siendo una cobarde? "

_Las horas transcurrieron rápidamente y supe que era la hora del almuerzo porque me avisaron que me esperaban en la sala de esperas de la clínica, me apresuré como suelo hacerlo cada vez que Kail venía por mí para almorzar pero unos metros antes de llegar a la sala, recordé que Kail no estaba en Chicago, entonces ¡¡Quién estaba esperándome?!_

_'--_

_Terminé a tiempo las clases y la última hora deje un trabajo libre a los chicos._

- Muy bien muchachos lo importante es que practiquen ahora quiero que formen grupos de dos y practiquen lo que ayer ensayamos, nos vemos en la tarde para continuar.

- Profesor Grandchester – _Me alcanzó Karol_ – le dejé los libretos en su escritorio para que revise algunos cambios que hice en los diálogos _– Había olvidado que se había ofrecido a ayudarme con ese detalle pues como actor exigente que soy no me gustaban algunas cosas y felizmente mi asistente estaba allí para ayudarme_.

- Gracias Karol al volver los revisaré, ah no olvides practicar de acuerdo

- Si profesor

_Una vez que deje las cosas en orden me dirigí a "recuperar mi corazón"; llegué a la clínica y pedí que le avisaran a la señorita Andry, unas compañeras se pusieron a murmurar entre ellas, es posible que se preguntaran porque un hombre sólo buscaba a una chica comprometida, a mi me importaba muy poco lo que ellas piensen, tenía mucho que hablar con mi pecosa porque mientras no se casara seguiría siendo "mía"._

_Unos minutos más tarde ella apareció con su blanco uniforme, muy caballero le tendí la mano para saludarla._

- Buenas tardes señorita Andry, me preguntaba si me haría el honor de acompañarme a almorzar –_ Le dije con mucha ironía._

- ¡Terry ¿a que estas jugando?! – _me susurró cuando se acercó a mi, sentí su perfume a rosas y tuve que poner mucha fuerza de voluntad para no tomarla en brazos y besarla para que ese olor no se me escape nunca mas_

- Vamos Pecas, sólo es un almuerzo, prometo que no te comeré – _le respondí con otro susurro_

_Ambos salimos rumbo al restaurante más cercano, al entrar busqué el lugar más apartado y le cedí el asiento, no pude evitar ver el anillo de compromiso que tenía en su dedo, sentí mi sangre hervir al verlo como señal de que estaba apartada para otro que no fuera Yo._

_Luego que nos trajeron la comida la miré de frente y le dije:_

- Bueno creo que no te he felicitado, por fin serás feliz

- Por favor Terry deja ese tonito de ironía, es lo único que has hecho desde que te vi… – _me dijo con una clara señal de advertencia_.

- Entonces ¿no es cierto que serás feliz con Kail? – _interrumpí su reproche_ – jamás me imaginé que estarías tan cerca, pensar que hace un mes atrás pude conocer a la "novia" de mi compañero pero por cosas del destino no se dio la oportunidad.

- ¿De qué estas hablando? –_su confusión fue notoria, pero luego sacudió su cabeza como si tratara de seguir un orden en sus pensamientos_ – ¿Qué es lo que quieres Terry?, ¿por qué has venido? – _su pregunta fue al grano, a pesar de mostrarse nerviosa_

- Bien, quiero saber si estas segura de lo que vas a hacer, porque aun te puedes arrepentir

- ¿Por qué haría eso? – _respondió inmediatamente_

- ¡Porque Yo, Si tuve el valor de hacerlo hace cuatro años atrás! – _noté que mi respuesta le causó mucha sorpresa, sus verdes ojos se abrieron como platos, por un momento digirió lo que le dije y luego de un momento a otro sus labios dejaron salir todo lo que había estado guardando desde hace mucho, esa actitud me dejó muy sorprendido_

- ¡ah ya veo, Sin embargo no tuviste el valor de venir a decírmelo, sino que esperaste todo este tiempo a cuatro días de mi boda!

_Sus palabras reprochaban mi decisión sin embargo yo jamás reproché la suya en aquel invierno_.

- Sólo hice lo mismo que tú, me alejé de ti…si te decía que había roto con Susana ¿habrías aceptado casarte conmigo?

_Su silencio me confirmó que no estaba equivocado_

- Al menos hubiera sabido tu decisión – _la oí a penas en un susurro_

- Eso no cambia nada, tú elegiste aquella noche y te fuiste, Yo sólo evité arrastrar a otra persona a mi desdicha, pero ahora Tú estas a punto de casarte y harás con Kail lo que Yo no hice con Susana…

- ¿Que te hace pensar eso? –_ me respondió muy indignada_

- ¡Dime!… le has dicho a tu futuro esposo quien estuvo antes que él, le has hablado de mi

- Eso no te interesa – _me respondió evadiendo mi mirada_

- Por supuesto que Si – _le_ _respondí de inmediato buscando sus verdes ojos_ – debo saber si Kail sabe que él será mi suplente en tu corazón.

_Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y vi en ellos la melancolía, la angustia y el dolor de su corazón los cuales pugnaban por salir disfrazados de lágrimas, se vio descubierta ante mí y todas sus barreras fueron derrumbadas._

- Tu decidiste por ti hace cuatro años y seguiste con tu vida… – _me respondió tratando de justificarse a si misma._

- ¡Y Tú decidiste por ambos aquella noche y henos aquí ahora!... – _le dije ya casi exaltado por la discusión y el rumbo que había tomado, había decidido recuperar mi corazón pero también quería recuperarla a ella_ –… quiero saber si estas segura de amar a Kail y de haberme olvidado porque Yo aun no lo he hecho.

_Su melancólica mirada se llenó de indignación al escuchar lo primero que le dije y al parecer su resentimiento no le dejó escuchar lo último y una vez mas me dejó sorprendido._

- Si no estuviste de acuerdo, porque no dijiste nada en lugar de hacer esa promesa, creí que cuando me alcanzaste en la escalera me pedirías que me quedara contigo, sin embargo escogiste quedarte con ella y Yo decidí vivir sin ti – _cuando terminó de decir todo lo que se había guardado en estos años su rostro estaba empapado en lágrimas, muy nerviosa buscó un pañuelo en su bolso pero no lo encontró, yo cogí el mío y se lo ofrecí._

- Tómalo – _le dije_ – y puedes quedártelo como un recuerdo de mi, porque si te casas sólo esto podrás tener de mi.

- ¡Ya basta, sólo has venido a molestarme, sigue con tu vida, tal y como quieras, Yo haré la mía!

_Sin decir más se levantó y se fue de regreso a la clínica, a pesar de todo se llevó mi pañuelo_.

Continuara...

Notas:

Hola Chicas eh aquí la primera parte de Remembranzas, como ven El encuentro era inevitable, pues lo que sienten uno por el otro es tan grande que aunque se alejen igual se vuelven a encontrar… pero son tan necios que no lo quieren aceptar y como siempre alguien se interpone, ahora dependerá de ambos definir si ese sentimiento es suficientemente fuerte como para volver a intentarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

REMEMBRANZAS

PARTE 2

_Después de conversar con Terry me sentía peor que antes, encerrada en el consultorio del doctor Martins trataba de calmar mis pensamientos que no dejaban de girar en torno a lo que sentía y a lo que debería de hacer.._

- "Yo me alejé para que Susana no sufriera, pero también porque él eligió quedarse con ella, sin embargo ella lo dejó ir, de nada sirvió cargar con este dolor, pero también él… jamás me buscó… ¿Qué hubiera hecho si nos hubiéramos visto hace 4 años atrás? No tenía a Kail, quizás si lo hubiera visto si habría aceptado volver con él, pero eso jamás sucedió, seguiré con mi vida, así como él decidió seguir su vida sin mí, este sentimiento se quedará dentro de mí… Si jamás me olvidó entonces ¿porqué no luchó por lo que sentía?, su amor no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para venir a buscarme, no pudiste Terry… y Yo… ¿Cuantas veces compre y rompí un boleto a New York? tampoco pude buscarlo ni luchar por él… ambos perdimos nuestra oportunidad por no saber escoger nuestros caminos"

_Decidí que ya no había marcha atrás ni nada que hacer con lo que sentía por Terry, lo único en lo que él tenía razón era sobre la sinceridad con Kail, si iba a ser su esposa tendría que ser totalmente sincera, en cuanto regrese tendría que hablar con él y si después de eso aun quería casarse conmigo entonces no me negaría, él hizo mucho por mi, sin saberlo me ayudó a superar mi tristeza y mi soledad, le debía mucho,… en cuanto a este pañuelo… como lo dijo él… será mi único recuerdo._

_Los días transcurrieron normalmente Kail volvería el viernes en la noche, era muy probable que lo viera el sábado, un día antes de nuestra boda, ese día hablaría con él._

_Cada día que fui por Karol no vi a Terry por ningún lado, él estuvo evitándome, sólo lo vi el viernes, el último día que recogería a Karol estaba reunido con los chicos que se presentarían al día siguiente, cuando entré en el salón continuó hablando como si mi presencia no le importara, luego se despidió de todos y se sentó en su pupitre a escribir._

_De regreso a casa veía a Karol que estaba muy emocionada, porque participaría en la obra _

_- _No sabes lo feliz que me siento, seré "Cordelia" la Hija del rey Lear, esa historia es una de mis favoritas, es muy interesante porque habla sobre el amor Filial entre el Rey Lear y Cordelia, además habla mucho de la envidia….

_Me hubiera gustado participar de su emoción pero mi cabeza aun no se reponía de todos los giros que últimamente me estaban sucediendo, al día siguiente sería mi boda con su hermano y aun en mi mente repasaba la última imagen de Terry, verlo alejado me hizo sentir mal de alguna manera, tal vez había comprendido que alejarse era lo mejor, me preguntaba como sería después de casarme con Kail, aunque eso no era importante ahora sino sacarlo de mi corazón, sabía que no podía borrar de la noche a la mañana lo que sentía por él pero ese sentimiento no era fuerte sólo fue una ilusión que duró muchos años pero mañana acabaría todo._

_Al día siguiente como lo predije Kail llegó a mi departamento para llevarme al hospital aun era temprano, al verlo sentí mucha emoción por un instante creí amar a ese hombre pero luego definí mi sentimiento en realidad guardaba la esperanza de que él cancelaría la boda en lugar de hacerlo Yo, cuando creía hacerme más valiente resulta que soy peor que una cobarde._

- Hola Amor, ja, ja, ja, te extrañe mucho pero por fin volví, aun cuento los minutos que faltan para que llegue el momento de hacerte "mi esposa" –_ Kail mostraba su alegría al verme y yo simplemente no sabía como responderle en esos días no lo extrañe porque pase mas tiempo pensando en Terry, de pronto sentí su abrazo y aquello me hizo sonreír kail me daba mucha paz al abrazarme y eso era lo que me gustaba, me levantó y giró por los aires y luego me bajó. – _Te ves hermosa tal y como te estuve recordando en estos días, aun no termino de agradecer al cielo por enviarme a una novia tan linda como tú, tan dulce y hermosa – _mientras me hablaba se iba acercando y su ronca voz se hacía mas leve como si tratara de hipnotizarme miró mis labios, sabía lo que vendría cerré los ojos para recibirlo noté su entusiasmo pero cuando lo sentí mas cerca intempestivamente le entregué mi mejilla negándole una vez más mis labios, noté su decepción pero a pesar de ello él no dijo nada, acto seguido salimos rumbo a la clínica._

_--_

_Ella había decidido en aquel invierno y yo también eso lo sabía y lo estuve cargando todo estos años, pero el caso es que ninguno de los dos pensó en lo que ambos queríamos para los dos, nos fuimos por caminos diferentes y ahora ella se casará, no puedo hacer más, pensé en secuestrarla o encerrarla en algún lado hasta que se de cuenta, pero sólo a ella le toca decidir ahora… otra vez._

_Decidí no interponerme más en su vida, a la hora que vendría por Karol yo inventaba algo y salía del salón así fue hasta el viernes debido a la presentación del día siguiente el grupo y yo nos quedamos reunidos en el aula yo traté de explicarles lo más rápido que pude pero Candy se había vuelto muy puntual._

- Buen trabajo muchachos, mañana es "el gran día", así que hoy quiero que se relajen y se acuesten temprano para que mañana puedan dar lo mejor de ustedes gracias por su apoyo, hasta mañana.

- Profesor mañana estaré aquí en la mañana para ayudarlo con la implementación del escenario – _como siempre karol tan participativa y colaboradora de pronto sentí el perfume de Candy, ese olor a rosas que me embriagaba y me transportaba al paraíso, me controlé muy bien para no mirarla. _

- Gracias Karol entonces nos vemos mañana temprano – _sabía que no podría salir sin tener que saludarla así que decidí sentarme en mi pupitre a rayar mi libro, minutos después ellas se habían ido pero en el aula aun sentía su perfume, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por aquel exquisito aroma que hizo acelerar mi corazón y mi razón empezó a decir "lucha por ella"._

_Kail regresaba en la noche, pensé que quizás pueda hablar con ella antes de que lo vea, pero luego dudaba, no pude dormir por pensar en convencerla, después de todo decidí ir temprano a hablar con ella, no podía esperar salí de mi departamento y cuando llegué ella aún no despertaba me quedé en el jardín esperando a ver una señal de ella para subir y hablarle pero no había contado con que su "novio" vendría a verla a primera hora al igual que Yo; tuve que esconderme, no se porque lo hice pero a pesar de todo me oculté, desde mi escondite muy humillado vi como Kail abrazaba y levantaba a la pecosa por los aires ella sonreía feliz y sentí que ya no había oportunidad para mi, lo peor vino después él la iba a besar ¡¡no podía ver eso!!, tan sólo de pensar que ya la habría besado antes me provocaban ganas de matarlo, estaba a punto de saltar sobre él cuando noté que Candy lo evadía, la decepción en el rostro de Kail me confirmó que jamás la había besado y en ese momento me sentí tan orgulloso de mi pecosa, esperé a que se fueran y luego salí de mi escondite rumbo a la escuela sabia que aun había esperanzas para mí._

_--_

_Luego del trabajo me alisté para ir a ver a Karol actuar en "El rey Lear", conocía la historia y había visto a Terry escenificar a uno de los personajes, sentía la misma emoción, ahora que vería la obra dirigida por Terry. Kail y Yo tomamos nuestros lugares en la primera fila del auditorio._

- estas bien Amor, ¿no necesitas que te traiga algo?

- No Kail gracias, quizás debamos ayudar a Karol, tal vez esté nerviosa o necesite algo.

- No te preocupes por ella amor, conociéndola ella anda organizando la obra también, Grandchester la nombró su asistente y ha hecho un buen trabajo, ese Grandchester si que sabe de obras, creí que necesitaría ayuda pero veo que no es así, todo esta bajo control así que dediquémonos a disfrutar de la obra.

- Me alegro que así sea_ – le respondí imaginando a Terry dirigiendo la obra mi estomago comenzó a cosquillearme de emoción y mi corazón brincaba aceleradamente, reconocí ese sentimiento el mismo que sentí en aquel estreno._

_La obra empezó y no paré de llorar hasta el final, sentía la mirada de Terry pero jamás le devolví la mirada, cuando la obra terminó Terry, Kail y Yo fuimos Chaperones en la fiesta que la escuela realizó, los chicos se divirtieron mucho y más de una vez tuve que evadir a Terry pues Kail se encargó de vigilar la entrada y Yo ayudé cuidando dentro de la Fiesta, Terry también estuvo dentro, al finalizar el baile tocaron la misma canción que bailé con Anthony, observé a Terry dirigirse a mi si me invitaba a bailar no podría negarme pero_ ¿que diría Kail?,_ con la mirada lo busqué y lo vi por fin frente a mi justo cuando Terry me invitó a bailar, pero él antes de tomar mi mano giró a ver a Kail y con la mirada pidió permiso, Kail no se lo negó y resignada fui con Terry al medio del salón._

_--_

_En realidad Karol tenía razón al comparar a Candy con un ángel, la pecosa se veía como tal, su hermoso vestido color esmeralda resaltó su esbelta figura, intenté interceptarla durante el baile, jamás estuvimos en uno como ese por un instante regresé al San Pablo cuando juntos Romeo y Julieta corríamos por aquella colina, finalmente logré acorralarla pedí que pusieran aquel vals que ambos escuchamos en el festival de Mayo y quise enmendar lo que aquella vez hice, por más que trató no pudo escapar de mi y fue con el permiso de "su novio" que salimos a bailar, algunos profesores nos imitaron y algunos alumnos que gustaban de la buena música._

- Te vi llorar en toda la obra – _le dije con un susurro _– quizás recordabas a cierto personaje que una vez interpreté y que tu viste desde lo alto de unas butacas_._

- No seas engreído_ – me respondió con disimulo – _la obra es muy emotiva jamás recordé nada – _mintió sin ninguna suerte_.

- No lo creo señorita pecas, usted no sabe mentir se le escapó mas de un suspiro

- Tiene mucha imaginación Señor Arrogante

- Ou Touché –_ le respondí con ironía _– siempre tienes una excusa pero no deberías de seguir engañándote a ti misma ni a tu corazón que te dice lo que deberías hacer acaso no sientes lo mismo que yo cuando estamos cerca, Te Amo Candy –_ le dije mirándola a los ojos ella intentó responder algo pero justo vinieron a rescatarla._

- Me permite –_ dijo Kail_

- Por supuesto –_ se la entregué maldiciendo su suerte, luego me quedé observándolos, pecas se mostraba nerviosa ante la presencia de su novio, evadía su mirada como si buscara la mía cuando me vio le mandé un guiño con mucho cuidado de no ser visto por "su novio", luego decidí retirarme ya no podría convencerla tendría que confiar en ella y su conciencia._

_--_

_Terry me conocía muy bien todo el tiempo que observé la obra de los chicos recordaba a Terry actuando, pero jamás lo admitiría frente a él su última estocada me la dio en el preciso momento en que Kail me rescataba, pero ya había abierto la herida, no podía seguir engañándome tenía que hablar con Kail esa misma noche._

_Luego que la fiesta terminó todos se fueron a casa, no volví a ver a Terry después que me guiñó el ojo, me causó gracia verlo hacer aquello como un niño travieso, sus palabras aun estaban en mi mente _– "Te Amo Candy" –_ yo también quería decirlo, pero ya era tarde y no podía fallarle a Kail por lo menos hasta hablar con él pues no sabía que me diría después que le cuente todo. _

_Kail se tardaba pues estaba coordinando con el director ya que ese día sería el último día en la escuela luego saldríamos de Luna de Miel y no regresaríamos hasta dentro de seis meses, sola en el pasillo rogaba por una compañía no importaba si fuera Terry pero tuve que quedarme sola hasta que Kail por fin salió._

- Lo siento amor no fue mi intensión hacerte esperar tanto, ahora mismo te llevaré a casa._ – su voz me hizo saltar de mi silla, pues sabía que el momento de decirle lo que guardaba mi corazón se estaba acercando y la Candy cobarde se hacia presente._

- ¿Te parece si caminamos hasta allá? –_ le dije para ganar tiempo mientras mi subconsciente luchaba consigo mismo._

- Esta bien vamos.

_Caminamos por el parque y decidí que el momento había llegado_

- Kail _–dije tomando aire _–Yo… quiero decirte algo… mañana es nuestra boda y…

- No sabes lo feliz que me siento, por fin seremos "uno", prometo que jamás te fallaré, estaré siempre para ti… me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo –_sus palabras no me estaban ayudando, tomó mis manos y sus labios estamparon un beso en ellos, no sentí nada comparado con lo que acababa de sentir con Terry mientras bailábamos, mi cuerpo se estremeció pues este hombre no merecía a una cobarde como yo por esposa, pero eso lo decidiría él, sin esperar más empecé._

- Kail Yo... no he sido sincera contigo en todo este tiempo –_su emocionado rostro se congeló y sus verdes ojos perdieron su brillo presentían que aquella conversación no se dirigía por buen camino._

- Amor te conozco bien, no nenecitas sincerarte conmigo, vamos yo también estoy nervioso, ahora es mejor que descanses después de la boda hablaremos y nos contaremos muchas cosas.

- ¡NO!. estamos a punto de unir nuestras vidas y no quiero llegar a nuestra boda si antes no te digo la verdad –_ noté que en realidad deseaba escucharme pero luchaba consigo mismo para postergar esa conversación._

- ¿tan importante es que no puedes esperar? –_ me preguntó con su ultima esperanza_

- Si, lo es… -_respondí decidida_

- Bien es mejor que no exista secretos entre nosotros y sea lo que sea te apoyaré en todo lo que necesites eso tenlo por seguro, bueno adelante, te escucho –_ El silencio me dio paso a mi, ahora debería de ser valiente._

- Kail en estos años que hemos estado juntos me he sentido muy feliz y eso es gracias a ti, me sentía tan sola y sin voluntad, pero tú y Karol me sacaron de esa vida tan solitaria y gris…

- Yo sabía que algo te habría sucedido pues tenias la mirada muy triste al principio por eso me dije a mi mismo que te daría la felicidad que necesitas, ¿lo logré? -_ la respuesta daba vueltas en mi cabeza pero no salían de mis labios._

- Sí como te dije ustedes me han ayudado mucho y eso te lo agradeceré por siempre, pero lo que sucedió antes de conocerte siempre lo guarde dentro de mi, porque pasé por momentos difíciles y como te dije antes fue gracias a ti que lo superé.

- ¿Entonces alguien te lastimó? –_ fue más una pregunta preocupada que curiosa._

- En realidad… todo pasó en New York,… lo que sucedió fue un accidente y una persona salió lastimada, perdió una pierna por "salvarlo" y yo... no podía seguir allí él tenia que cuidar a esa chica, tuvimos que romper y me alejé de "aquel" que quise mucho... tuvimos que elegir y aunque no me gustó mi elección igual me fui – _trataba de ser lo más precisa no me atrevía a darle nombres aun, pues volver a recordar me causaba dolor y mis lágrimas luchaban por salir pero hice lo posible para que Kail no lo notara, pero si notó mi dolor._

- Linda no sabía que habías pasado por algo así,… Yo jamás te pregunté por lo que te sucedió antes no... lo imaginé, siempre quise protegerte y te prometo que siempre lo haré –_ Kail me abrazó y me consoló como a una bebé su ternura me dejó sin fuerzas y rompí a llorar – _no llores ya pasó ahora estoy aquí tenías razón tenías que decirme esto pues veo que tu corazón aun no ha sanado yo te ayudare a borrar esos malos momentos, tenias razón en insistir por esta conversación, gracias por confiar en mi Te amo Candy.

_Sus palabras me indicaron que él estaba dispuesto a continuar con todo y los planes no se cambiarían, resignada continué llorando más porque sabía que cumplir con mi palabra me dolería mas, comprendí lo que Terry hizo en aquel invierno, ahora era mi turno, pero aun no terminaba de decirle que amé a esa persona y lo que es peor que aun lo amo, pero como decirle eso sin lastimarlo._

- Yo quiero ser sincera, no sería justo casarnos si no te digo la verdad

- ¿Qué verdad?

- Yo te quiero Kail... pero él jamás salió de mi corazón, aun guardo un sentimiento por él –_sentía el calor en mi rostro por vergüenza, sabía que lo estaba lastimando pero tenía que seguir, sin embargo Kail se me quedó mirando a los ojos._

- ¡Candy, yo jamás me alejaría de ti, yo siempre te elegiría! – _sus palabras se gravaron en mi mente y desde el fondo de mi corazón una ilusión se formó en mi_ "como no escuché esas palabras de los labios de Terry", _sin embargo él jamás las dijo, entonces supe que Kail me aceptaba mañana él y Yo nos casaríamos y no había nada que lo evitara, no podría dejarlo no se lo merecía _– te he dicho que te amo y que siempre estaré a tu lado no dejare que nada ni nadie te lastime.

- Kail aun no te he dicho algo…

- ¿hay más?

- Si, ese hombre siempre estuvo lejos desde aquella separación, no supe nada de él ni él de mí, pero ahora ha aparecido de nuevo…

- ¿Cómo?, ¿te ha molestado?

- ¡NO!, nada de eso, sólo platicamos una vez pero eso fue todo – _respondí de inmediato para evitar malos entendidos._

- Yo te creo amor no te preocupes, tú eres muy importante para mí y te haré muy feliz,... ¿El sabe que estas a punto de casarte verdad?

- Si, él lo sabe pero... yo quiero decirte...

- Amor no tienes porque sentirte mal él no te va a molestar mas,... dime quien es él

- Kail…

- No te preocupes amor, solamente quiero saber quien es

- Él llegó hace unos meses a Chicago y me enteré que estaba aquí cuando viajaste pues cuando fui por Karol… él… estaba reemplazándote.

- ¡Grandchester! – _observé la mirada de Kail, parecía estar atando cabos_ – ahora entiendo muchas cosas pero… como te dije antes yo siempre estaré a tu lado porque te amo y no dejaré que nada malo te suceda eres muy importante para mí _– con sus palabras Kail intentaba convencerme pero yo ya había aceptado que no era mi decisión sino la suya no tenía el valor para romper el compromiso._ – ahora ve a descansar que mañana es un día importante para nosotros.

_No pude articular más palabras no sería justo dejarlo y cancelar nuestra boda, aprendería a estar con él además sólo él me ha dado la tranquilidad que necesité… y Terry… sólo me quedaré con su único recuerdo, tomé su pañuelo de mi bolso para secar mis lágrimas y lo estrujé con fuerza como si de aquel pequeño trozo de tela dependiera mi vida._

_--_

_El reloj marcaba la medianoche y el tiempo seguía su curso, mi pecho me dolía y supe que el miedo de perderla me estaba__empezando a enfermar y si llegara a perderla no soportaría este dolor, Si tan sólo tuviera una oportunidad de terminar con esta incertidumbre, pero de por medio estaba Kail, se que si ellos se casaban ninguno de los tres seríamos felices y la historia que evité años atrás con Susana se llevaría a cabo ahora con Kail_. "¿Porqué tenia que ser así?" –_ Me repetía una y otra vez – "_en las manos de Candy estaba el solucionar todo esto pero ella guarda más resentimiento que amor en su corazón, noté su rabia, su reclamo porque no la elegí aquella noche, pero, ¿como iba a saberlo? ¿Cómo podía adivinar que esperaba algo de mi en ese momento?, todo sucedió tan rápido… "– _mis dudas daban vuelta en mi cabeza y me sentía tan impotente por no tener una solución no quería volver a pasar lamentándome por no haber hecho nada no lo permitiría, si perdía a mi pecosa sería las consecuencias de mis malas decisiones de pronto una idea me iluminó_, –"Si hablara con él quizás las cosas se solucionen, él la quiere mucho es posible que al enterarse de todo evite que las cosas se compliquen, pero… ¿y si no la deja ir?,… – _sólo había una forma de saberlo debería hablar con él ahora mismo._

_Decidido tomé mi chaqueta y abrí mi puerta, no pude dar un paso más, pues vi la figura lúgubre y seria de Kail en el dintel de mi puerta, parecía haber estado allí por mucho tiempo, parecía estar luchando con sí mismo, quizás buscaba definir lo correcto entonces supe que él ya lo sabía todo._

- Debemos hablar… – _fue la única frase que escuché y me hice a un lado para dejarlo pasar, cerré la puerta con cuidado y metí las manos al bolsillo, Kail se paró en medio de la habitación mirando hacia la ventana, sus brazos estaba rígidos, noté que cerraba y abría sus puños, guardé distancia para estar preparado ante cualquier altercado, dejé que se tomara su tiempo para lo que sea que quisiera decirme, después de una larga espera por fin habló._

- Como sabrás mañana es mi boda, - _me dijo en un tono irónico_ – me sentía un poco preocupado por mi novia, pero ella hoy me ha demostrado que no hay nada de que preocuparse – _sus palabras me causaban extrañeza y no podía digerir lo que en realidad trataba de explicarme_ – sabía que algo la molestaba, así que esperé a que me lo dijera, sabía que tarde o temprano lo haría y por fin me confió "que era" o mejor dicho "quien" – _¿que la "molestaba"?, Kail giró a referirse a mí como si fuera un bicho del cual deshacerse_ – ¡¿Creíste que al volver, ella olvidaría todo el daño que le has causado?, ¿Con qué derecho vienes?, intentas perturbar su tranquilidad, pero esta vez ella no esta sola y a partir de mañana Yo estaré siempre a su lado…

_Escuché cada palabra y las guardé en mi memoria, ella le había dicho todo, pero no para terminar con su farsa, sino para afianzar sus lazos de confianza a su futuro esposo, al menos eso era lo que creía él, pero, ¿Qué tan cerca de la verdad estaba?, la seguridad de Kail no estaba ayudando en nada, pero entendí que me veía como un peligro para Candy, esa afirmación hizo mella en mi orgullo, ¿Qué sabía él de nuestros sentimientos?, si jamás pudo llegar a lo más recóndito de su corazón, para saber lo que en realidad sentía, jamás se dio cuenta hasta hoy de los sentimientos de la pecosa, aquellos sentimientos me pertenecían y los defendería a capa y espada, quise hablar pero en cuanto abrí la boca me interrumpió._

- …Aún no termino, quiero que te quede muy claro que no permitiré que la sigas lastimando, tuviste Tu oportunidad pero ya es muy tarde, Tú ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí y por la tranquilidad de Candy espero que tengas la conciencia suficiente para volverte a ir.

- ¡Ja, Ja, Ja! – _mi ironía salió a la luz era inevitable, pues un desesperado y aterrorizado caballero hacía posible por alejar a su damisela del dragón pero, no sabe del "vínculo" que unía al dragón y a su princesa, decidí ponerle las cosas muy en claro _– vienes a mi casa a decirme lo que tengo que hacer por el "bien" de Candy, déjame decirte que Candy es lo suficientemente grande para cuidarse sola y no necesita que la protejas, ella no es una muñeca de aparador, no necesita de alguien y menos de Ti que no la conoces bien, todo este tiempo que estuviste cerca de ella no aprendiste nada sobre lo que es en realidad ella, lo que piensa o lo que siente.

- ¡Por supuesto que se quien es ella, es una gran mujer es una bella persona, es alguien a quien hiciste mucho daño, ¿viniste a buscarla, creíste que estando cerca de ella la recuperarías?!

- ¡Yo!, vine a ser tu suplente, no sabía que estaba tan cerca y menos que era tu prometida, si no te hubieras ido a tu dichosa reunión de maestros jamás nos hubiéramos visto y se hubiera casado contigo sin decirte ni una sola palabra de lo que le pasaba y aún pensarías que guarda cariño sólo por ti, porque sabes en realidad que ella no esta segura de ese matrimonio y sin embargo te sigues engañando.

_Se acercó a mí y con su dedo me señaló de manera amenazante_

- No te atrevas a hablar así de ella, nosotros estamos bien y estaremos mejor después de mañana, Candy está mejor ahora de lo que estuvo hace cuatro años atrás y así seguirá, vine a advertirte que no te quiero ver cerca de ella.

_Se acomodó el saco y se dirigió a la puerta, sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad para hacerle entender la situación así que di mi última estocada._

_- _¡¿te ha dicho ella porque no quiere que la beses…?! –_ Pregunté con malicia _– ¿te ha dicho porqué? –_ volví a insistir_

_Sus ojos se clavaron en el suelo y su derrota salió a la superficie, giró intempestivamente y levantó su puño, sabía que había ido muy lejos y muy firme decidí aceptar las consecuencias, había decidido hacerle entender por las buenas o por las malas así tenga que morir en el intento._

_--_

_Las horas pasaban y no conciliaba el sueño, a pesar de haber hablado con Kail nada había cambiado muy a mi pesar, será porque creí que él finalizaría esta relación, a pesar de todo yo también elegí continuar por_… ¿por miedo a quedarme sola?, ¿Por buscar mi felicidad?, …_por no romper una promesa, sabía que amaba a Terry, pero ese amor ya no tenía futuro no podía seguir anhelando una relación basada en la felicidad de otras personas, primero fue Susana y ahora Kail, ambos dieron mucho por Terry y por mí , por ello no podía dejar a Kail, debería de asistir a mi boda en unas horas y empezar una nueva vida._

_No se cuanto tiempo pasó mis lágrimas caían en silencio sin que ni siquiera lo notara yo misma, de pronto mi ventana se abrió por causa del viento y la brisa helada acarició mis húmedas mejillas, por un instante sentí el perfume de Terry en ese viento, desee que me llevara hasta donde sea que estuviera él pero sabía que eso era imposible y de nuevo comencé a llorar, apoyada en el dintel de mi ventana me abracé a mi misma dándome valor para seguir adelante, _"si tan sólo no hubiera regresado Terry, no estaría sintiendo esto…"_ me dije a misma, pero en realidad debería agradecerle el que haya vuelto a tiempo para hacerme entender mis sentimientos aunque ya era tarde para volver a intentar recuperar nuestra relación, resignada sequé mis lágrimas con el pañuelo de Terry, aquel pequeño pañuelo sería mi único compañero y tendría que conformarme con su única compañía como recuerdo de "él"._

_Las horas pasaron y de pronto ya estaba amaneciendo, el reloj marcaba las seis de la mañana y la boda sería dentro de dos horas, alguien llamó a mi puerta y con desgano fui a abrirla, eran Patty y Anny, mis amigas de infancia, aquellas que estuvieron conmigo siempre, venían a arreglarme._

- Que bueno que ya estés despierta – _dijo Anny al entrar, dejó un bolso lleno de accesorios para mi y sin siquiera mirarme fue en busca de algo al baño_ – Archi y Albert nos esperarán en la Iglesia, en un par de horas George vendrá por ti – _diciendo esto acomodó las cosas en la mesa._

- ¿estás bien Candy? – _me preguntó Patty, quien me había estado observando, mi amiga siempre notaba mis momentos de flaquezas cuando ya no podía más y me entregaba a la tristeza tal y como me sucedió esa noche, yo siempre lograba engañarla pero esta vez quizás no podría hacerlo._

- ¡Claro que no está bien!, Oh Candy mírate esas ojeras serán difíciles de ocultarlas, ¿tenías que desvelarte?… esta bien, lo entiendo, antes de mi boda me sucedió lo mismo, pero no te preocupes, quedarás muy bella – _Anny como siempre no se dio cuenta de mi estado de ánimo, se que mi amiga me quería mucho pero siempre fue distraída eso me ayudó a sonreír un poco._

- Tienes razón Anny –_ mentí con facilidad ante ella _– los nervios no me dejaron dormir –_ Patty continúo mirándome para analizarme pero gracias a Dios, esta vez volví a engañarla_ – bien será mejor que comencemos –_ les dije guiñándoles un ojo y sonriendo por fuera y mi corazón desgarrándose por dentro._

_Anny empezó el ritual de maquillaje mientras Patty le ayudaba alcanzándole los objetos que Anny le iba pidiendo a medida que avanzaba, mientras hablaba de los deberes que en adelante yo cumpliría, en silencio la escuchaba mientras me peinaba y maquillaba, agradecí mucho que evitara verme al espejo de esa manera no me vería a mi misma, no lo hubiera soportado._

- Candy este gran paso que estás dando, marca el inicio de una nueva vida para ti, verás las delicias que el matrimonio te ofrece.

- ¡Anny! – _interrumpió una sorprendida Patty._

- Es cierto pues ahora Candy compartirá una vida junto al hombre que ama. Ambos disfrutarán de la entrega mutua que se darán y se convertirán en uno sólo _– las palabras de Anny hicieron que todo girara en mi mente._

_A medida que transcurrían los minutos la opresión en mi pecho no me dejaba respirar, un hoyo enorme se formaba en mi corazón, sentía que empezaba a caer en él y no tenía de qué o quien sostenerme, mi mente imaginaba a Kail tendiéndome la mano en un lado y luego a Terry en el otro a medida que dudaba en elegir iba cayendo más y más y mi desesperación aumentaba al igual que el miedo, no sabía que era peor si dejarme caer o elegir a uno de los que me querían ayudar sin lastimar al otro, al final de cuentas mi egoísmo me ponía en esa situación, por pensar en mi y no en los sentimientos de los demás._

_La voz de Anny me trajo de regreso, allí estaba yo con mi vestido de Novia lista para dar ese gran paso que había elegido dar con Kail._

- ¡Oh que hermosa quedaste! – _comentó Anny _– ¡ven Candy mírate! – _me dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo para verme en el espejo._

_Allí con aquel vestido Anny me mostró mi imagen en el espejo, en realidad era muy bellísimo, blanco e inmaculado, digno de una mujer que desea más que nada llegar al altar de la mano de la persona que amaba, pero yo no era esa mujer, volví a sentir el vacío en mi y mis lágrimas pugnaban por salir, no resistía más, no podía continuar, sabía que lastimaría a Kail pero lo mejor era terminar con todo esto de una vez por todas, quería salir corriendo de la habitación, el torbellino en mi cabeza y mi pecho fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien tocó la puerta pero fue un breve instante ya que en ese momento ingresaron Karol y su madre, sus preocupados rastros me indicaron que algo no andaba bien._

- Candy… -_ empezó Karol, era claro que algo sucedía, ellas no estaban vestidas para ir a la iglesia y lo peor de todo era notorio que no habían dormido bien _– ¡mi hermano ha desaparecido!… ayer no llegó a dormir creímos que quizás sus compañeros le prepararon algo como esas reuniones que suelen hacer antes de casarse, pero él hubiera llegado a tiempo,… lo siento Candy, no sabemos nada de él y eso es lo más preocupante, temo que algo malo le pasó…

_No podía creerlo yo pensando en huir, en evadir mi decisión, mi deber, y Kail desaparecido, ¿Qué le pasó?, ¿Qué pudo haber hecho después de acompañarme hasta aquí?, ¿Qué hizo al salir de aquí?, mi mente trabajó rápido y un solo nombre hizo eco en mis pensamientos._

- ¡¿Terry?!... –_ escuché la voz de Anny nombrarlo como respuesta a mis ideas, giré atónita a mirarla y allí estaba él en la puerta con la camisa totalmente ensangrentada y la mirada abatida, así estaba él, entonces temí lo peor._

Continuará...

Notas:

Hola chicas, al parecer a alguien se le paso la mano, pobre Kail no se lo merecía. Terry intentaba evitar otro error pero al parecer las cosas se complicaron, a veces cuando uno trata de ayudar termina empeorando las cosas, peor aun si tus sentimientos están de por medio. Espero que les haya gustado hasta aquí, ya saben espero sus comentarios.

MAGALY


	3. Chapter 3

REMEMBRANZAS

PARTE 3

_Kail había ido a verme y después de ver que no estaba dispuesto a dejar a Candy le mandé mi última estocada aunque ello traiga graves consecuencias._

- ¡Sólo Yo la he besado, ¿Te ha dicho eso?!, por eso jamás dejará que otra persona la bese –_ a medida que hablaba los ojos de Kail se llenaban de furia y si la mirada matara en ese instante hubiera caído muerto, con su mano izquierda me tomó de la solapa y mi cuerpo se preparaba para responder ante tal acción, no me asustaba en lo más mínimo estaba acostumbrado a las peleas y ésta era por la felicidad de mi pecosa._

- ¡Te he dicho que no hables de ella!, si sucedió algo entre ustedes eso quedó atrás déjala seguir adelante, Yo estaré con ella, jamás la dejaría por nadie.

- Eso no cambia nada, pues no estás aceptando la verdad, deja que ella decida por si misma, no hagas que se case por "compromiso" o por un "deber" – _el puño de Kail aun estaba amenazándome, de pronto Kail mando un golpe a la pared desfogando su furia con aquel muro, yo me zafé de su agarre y decidí continuar._

- Si de verdad la quieres no la obligues a equivocarse, deja que ella decida, solo hazlo por su felicidad, sabes bien que si se lleva a cabo esa boda nada de lo que imaginas se cumplirá, Yo sólo quiero que ella esté segura del paso que va a dar, si ella te elige yo no me interpondré y me iré sin mirar atrás.

_Aun con el puño en el muro y mirando al suelo respondió_

- ¿estás tan seguro,… que sabes lo que ella siente? – _me dijo con un tono de voz resignado._

- Estoy seguro de que la quiero ver feliz, entiende, no quiero perturbarla, ni pedir otra oportunidad, sólo quiero que haga su vida sin arrepentimientos para que nadie más salga lastimado.

_Kail cerro los ojos y no respondió, salió muy derrotado, pero él ya sabía todo eso desde antes de entrar a mi departamento_.

_Cuando se fue yo también me sentí igual que él, sea lo que sea que ocurra al día siguiente no cambiaría en nada mi situación con la pecosa, lo que más me importaba era evitar que se equivoque, lo demás sería cuestión de tiempo o del destino; la verdad era muy fácil decirlo pero la sola idea de creerla lejos de mi con otro me causaba unos celos incontrolables, iba a ser otra larga noche, decidido salí a dar una vuelta a la luz de la Luna._

_Caminé sin deriva por las calles vacías de Chicago, era más relajante caminar así, di la vuelta en una esquina conocida y llegué a un parque a lo lejos, divisé la pequeña clínica en la que trabajaba mi pecosa, una fría brisa sacudió mi cabello y los árboles del parque bailaron al compás del viento, por un instante los envidié porque ellos no cargaban con estas ansiedades por el contrario albergaban a las aves y brindaban su sombra y apoyo a las personas que venían a este parque, jamás pensé ser como ellos sólo quería que mi pecho dejara de dolerme._

_Me había sentado al pié de uno de los árboles y saqué aquella vieja compañera, la única que me consolaba cuando ya no podía tener control en mis sentidos, la vieja armónica lo único que tenía de ella y me conformaba con sus melodías._

_La llevé a mis labios imaginando el rostro de Candy y me transporté a otro mundo, no se cuanto tiempo pasó pero cuando terminé de tocar me sentía con más ganas de luchar, el cielo comenzó a aclararse y decidí que era el momento de regresar ya tenía suficiente valor de acompañar a la pecosa en la decisión más importante de su vida._

_Regresé por otro camino no había ningún apuro por llegar, nadie me esperaba en mi casa, y aun faltaban horas para la ceremonia, deseaba que el reloj dejara de girar, quise ver a mi pecosa pero lo mejor era dejarla con sus decisiones._

_Pasé por un callejón y un quejido me alertó parecía que alguien estaba herido y decidido fui a ver que sucedía._

- ¿Quien está allí? –_ pregunté receloso_

- ……….

- ¿está usted bien? –_ continué acercándome a medida que hablaba_ – por favor no lo veo diga algo

- Aquíii…. –_ fue como un lamento que apenas oí, me acerqué al lugar de donde provenía ese lamento y observé un bulto que casi ni se movía lo giré y grande fue mi sorpresa al reconocerlo… era ¡__Kail__!_

_Por un instante creí estar alucinando, pero la sangre era muy real_

- ¡¿Kail?! –_ pregunté esperando que aun me hable pero no me respondió_ – Aguanta te llevaré al hospital, lo que sea que te halla sucedido lo contarás luego, ¡¡ ¿me escuchaste?, Tienes que aguantar!!

_Me quité la chaqueta y lo cubrí, al levantarlo la sangre me manchó toda la camisa, se me hacía difícil llevarlo pues no podía sujetarlo, a cuestas lo llevé hasta la calle, pero estaba vacía no sabía con exactitud donde estábamos así que por instinto seguí una dirección, Kail tenía el rostro magullado con cortes por todos lados, la herida en su cuello y cintura eran más graves pues la sangre que emanaban cada vez era más abundante, si me tardaba en encontrar ayuda podía morir desangrado._

- Ya falta poco, vamos, pronto estarás mejor

_Llegué a otra calle y a lo lejos vi luces era el hospital Central de Chicago haciendo otro esfuerzo arrastré a Kail hasta la puerta una vez allí pedí ayuda, no sentía los brazos._

- ¡¡Este hombre necesita ayuda ¡!–_ grité y dos enfermeras corrieron a atender a Kail, un doctor pidió una camilla y de inmediato lo llevaron a intervenirlo, otra enfermera se acercó a revisarme_ – Gracias señorita pero yo no tengo nada sólo quiero que me diga como está mi amigo

- Ahora le tienen que suturar las heridas pero ha perdido mucha sangre...

- ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo? – _le dije de inmediato, quería ayudar de una u otra forma a Kail_

- Pues si quiere ayudar a su amigo podría donarle sangre.

- ¡Claro la que sea necesaria!

- Venga por aquí

_La enfermera me llevó a otra habitación y allí con una jeringa me extrajo sangre, jamás había hecho esto por alguien, rogaba al cielo porque Kail se salvara, no era una mala persona ¿Quién pudo hacerle tanto daño?, ¿Por qué?, mientras las preguntas rebotaban en mi cabeza unas voces interrumpieron mis pensamientos, la otra puerta estaba abierta escuché la voz del doctor y las enfermeras que atendían a kail._

- ¡Doctor el pulso está muy débil…!

- ¡Necesito que traigan más sangre ahora, este paciente se ha desangrado por mucho tiempo!

- ¡Doctor, no esta reaccionado…!

- Aplique anestesia general y suture esa herida señorita, ¡Vamos muchacho reacciona!

- ¡Doctor esta entrando en Shock!

_La enfermera se dio cuenta y de inmediato cerró la puerta, después de escuchar como Kail padecía a pesar de que lo atendían, sentí que mi cuerpo se estremecía al imaginar que no se salvaría, la más destrozada sería su pequeña hermana Karol, su familia y… Candy…había olvidado por completo que hoy sería la boda y quizás la pecosa esté preparándose sin saber lo sucedido._

- Listo joven, ya puede levantarse, descanse un momento y no se vaya necesito los datos de usted y del joven

_Sin decir mas entró a la otra habitación y salió casi al instante, su semblante no fue el mismo, la preocupada mirada de la enfermera indicaba que algo no andaba bien._

- ¿Señorita, como va mi amigo? – _pregunté de inmediato_

- Señor… si puede comunicarse con su familia, será mejor que lo haga lo antes posible.

- ¡¡Aun no me ha respondido!! – _le dije exigiendo una respuesta, me miró con dudas y luego por fin habló_

- Lo siento… aun no puedo decirle nada, su amigo está siendo intervenido y es mejor que el doctor le informe, por eso es necesario que la familia llegue de inmediato.

- Esta bien señorita,… lo entiendo, gracias_ – resignado llené la ficha con la información de Kail y salí de inmediato en busca de la familia._

_Cuando iba por la calle recordé que no conocía la casa de Kail, así que el único lugar donde podía empezar era en el departamento de la pecosa, cuando llegué la puerta estaba junta y escuché voces, adentro estaban Karol, su madre y Candy con su blanco vestido, se veía tan hermosa, por un instante olvidé a qué había ido, pues ver a mi pecosa así me hizo imaginar que era por mi, pero la voz de alguien me trajo a la realidad._

_Anny me había visto y abrió la puerta, frente a mí Candy me miraba atónita, pero… su mirada tenía algo más sentí que me acusaba y entonces recordé lo que tenia que hacer._

- Yo,… se donde esta Kail…_ - dije con dificultad pues la mirada acusadora de Candy me estaba desarmando pro completo._

- Profesor Grandchester, por favor díganos ¿que ha pasado con mi hermano, donde está? _– preguntó alarmada Karol_

- El…, está en el hospital Central… - _fue lo único que pude responder, no podía continuar hablando, pues el llanto de la madre de Karol me hizo sentir peor por traer estas malas noticias._

_Candy dejó de mirarme y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ella siempre sufría al ver que otros lo hacían y el cuadro que se estaba presentando en aquella habitación no era para menos._

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado con mi hermano profesor? –_ preguntó Karol con la voz quebrándose en llanto._

- Lo siento Karol, pero no lo se… Yo…

- Será mejor que vayamos al hospital de inmediato –_ me interrumpió la pecosa, se quitó el velo y tiró sus flores, al pasar por mi lado volvió a darme otra de sus miradas acusadoras._

- ¡Candy, espera mejor cámbiate!– _gritó Anny_

- No hay tiempo regresaré luego

_Sin decir más salió, seguida por Karol y su madre._

_Me quedé parado en medio de la habitación a pesar de haber ayudado a Kail, sentía la culpa en mi, al menos eso me hizo sentir Candy, la imagen frente a mi me hizo entender el porqué de su mirada, mi ropa estaba totalmente manchada de sangre, rasgada y sucia al igual que mis manos y mi rostro consecuencia de las caídas que sufrí cuando llevaba a Kail, pero la pecosa no sabía eso, cualquiera que me viera pensaría que he salido de una pelea callejera, entonces ella cree que…._

- Terry… -_ escuché una asustada voz _– ¿Tú estas bien?, ¿no estas herido? –_ Patty me hablaba desde el otro extremo, me miraba asustada._

- Si, estoy bien – _respondí pausadamente_ – imagino lo que están pensando, pero yo no tuve nada que ver con lo sucedido…

- Nadie te esta culpando Terry –_ interrumpió Anny – _pero con esa ropa es difícil no imaginarlo, buscaré algo para que te cambies quizás Albert aun tenga alguna camisa por aquí…

- No te preocupes Anny, iré a cambiarme

_Salí decidido a limpiar mi imagen, me dolía que la única persona que esperaba que confiara en mi, me acusara ahora, aunque no públicamente,… ya hablaría con ella luego, ahora lo único que importaba era que Kail se salvara._

_--_

_Desesperada corría hacia el hospital, aun tenía la esperanza de despertar de esta pesadilla, pero por mas que cerraba y abría los ojos nada cambiaba a mi alrededor, peor aún recordaba a Terry con la sangre de Kail en su ropa, aun no sabía que había sucedido pero de tan solo pensar que él haya sido capaz de lastimar a alguien como Kail, me estremecía si eso hubiera sucedido yo sería la única culpable y jamás me lo perdonaría, pero tampoco lo perdonaría a él pero por el momento no podía acusar a nadie lo único que importaba era que Kail se salvara._

_Muy nerviosa llegué al hospital todos volteaban a mirarme pues el vestido de novia llamaba la atención._

- ¡Señorita, por favor dígame como está el señor Kail Smith! – _pregunté a la única enfermera que estaba a la vista en el pasillo_

- ¿Usted es… su familiar?

- Es su novia, Yo soy su hermana y ella es su madre – _respondió Karol detrás de mi_

- El acaba de ser intervenido… pero…

- ¡¿Qué sucede?!, díganos por favor – _quería saber de una vez por todas lo sucedido aunque mi corazón temía que Terry fuera el culpable de toda esta desgracia, la enfermera agrandaba este miedo pues por su actitud nos daba a entender que algo no andaba bien con Kail._

- … el Doctor esta aquí él les explicará – _sin decir más se dio la vuelta y un hombre de traje blanco se presentó._

- ¡¡Doctor como está mi hijo!!… - _la madre de Kail estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso_

- Señora el señor Smith llegó con muchos cortes y golpes, estuvo desangrándose por mucho tiempo, hicimos lo que pudimos – _cuando escuché eso sentí que un agujero se abría en el suelo_ –…pero el paciente no reaccionó como lo esperábamos, él quedó… en estado de Coma, aun no sabemos cuando despertará.

- ¡Dios no… no mi Kail! –_ Karol abrazó a su inconsolable madre_.

- ¿podemos verlo? – _preguntó Karol._

- Sólo una persona a la vez; traten de hablarle pues es probable que él pueda escucharlos, al menos existe esa probabilidad, lamento no poder hacer más por él – _entendí al doctor pues yo sentía lo mismo cuando no podía ayudar a los pacientes._

- Ha hecho mucho al salvarle la vida, se lo agradecemos mucho, espero que reaccione pronto – _le dije para alentarlo_ – disculpe cree que pueda quedarme con él esta noche yo soy enfermera

- Esta bien señorita, no dude en hacerlo

_El doctor se retiró y las tres nos quedamos en medio de la sala, la primera en ver a Kail sería su madre; Yo fui a la capilla a rezar por Kail, no podía hacer otra cosa, pues ahora estaba en las manos de Dios el salvar a Kail y despertarlo. Ojala lo que el doctor nos dijo sea cierto pues si Kail nos escuchaba sería más sencillo su recuperación, esta vez me tocaba a mi ayudarlo y cuidarlo._

**_Kail Smith_**

_**No sentía mi cuerpo ni podía ver el lugar donde estaba pero si escuchaba voces a mi alrededor, primero me pareció escuchar a Grandchester, luego de mucho rato escuche a mi madre y Karol, no entendí bien lo que me decían, pero en cuanto escuché la dulce voz de mi novia sentí muchas ganas de ir hacia ella, fue entonces cuando sucedió, como un imán su voz me atrajo, sentía moverme aunque no se como, sólo podía escucharla decir que "despertara" y por más que trataba no podía abrir mis ojos **_" se que estoy despierto"_** me decía a mi mismo, quería responder y mi voz no salía, luego la escuché llorar, eso me hizo reaccionar, con un gran esfuerzo logré ver donde estaba era muy raro pues era una habitación blanca parecida a un hospital luego pensaría en eso ahora sólo importaba mi novia, allí la vi estaba vestida de blanco los recuerdos fueron viniendo a mi poco a poco… estaba a punto de casarme**_ ¿pero que paso?.

- Kail tienes que poner mucho de tu parte, tienes a muchas personas que te quieren aquí, ¡Por favor despierta! – _**Candy me hablaba y sus hermosos verdes ojos estaban empapados en lágrimas, quería consolarla aunque no podía tocarla, ni hablarle, decidí abrazarla pero mis brazos no se movieron entonces me di cuenta que aun estaba tendido en la cama pero **_¿Cómo?_**, **_si creía que estaba al lado de ella_**, el miedo me inundó cuando me vi a mí mismo en esa cama, fue como si me hubiera desplegado.**_

- " ¿Qué clase de pesadilla era esta?"_**, me hacía esa pregunta una y otra vez, con miedo traté de moverme y sentí que flotaba me asustaba el hecho de ser como un fantasma, el pánico se adueñaba de mi pues no sabía hasta cuando estaría así, ¿Cómo podría regresar a mi cuerpo?, de pronto mi dulce novia se levantó y me traspasó, pude sentir eso, su cuerpo no me golpeó pero sus sentimientos,… los sentí tan pesados, tan cargados de dolor, muchas imágenes aparecieron ante mí, no entendía lo que sucedía, veía a Candy de pequeña, con otros niños, trepada de un árbol, sus momentos felices y tristes pasaron ante mi, entendí lo que sentía y también por quien, entre las imágenes que observaba reconocí a una persona, un vil hombre que últimamente se presentaba como el único que tenía derecho sobre Candy, **__**Neal Legan.**_

_**Empecé a recordar la primera vez que lo vi…**_

_**Había llegado la navidad y que mejor regalo recibí que el "Si" de sus labios, ella aceptó ser mi Novia y me sentía el hombre más feliz de la tierra.**_

- ¡¡déjenme felicitarlos!!–_** nos dijo Albert muy sonriente**_

- Gracias –_** le dije mientras abrazaba a mi dulce Candy, Anny apareció detrás de Albert **_

- Nos disculpas Kail, necesito a Candy un momento

- Claro, nos vemos luego mi amor

_**Candy y Anny salieron hacia el jardín, la Mansión Andry era enorme pero sólo estábamos algunas personas allí, sólo amigos allegados y de aquel grupo había un par que no me daba buena espina.**_

- se que la harás muy feliz, ella se lo merece – _**me decía Albert**_

- si, es lo que deseo, darle toda la felicidad que se merece – _**alguien se acercó y le habló al oído y el anfitrión tuvo que despedirse.**_

- Bueno Kail estas en tu casa, regresare en cuanto solucione un pequeño problema.

- No te preocupes Albert y gracias por todo

- Soy yo quien te agradece, por devolverle la sonrisa a mi pequeña – _**Albert estimaba mucho a Candy eso lo sabía de sobra y me alegraba tener todo su apoyo, una vez solo en aquel gran salón, observe a mi hermana bailando con mi padre, tenia una pequeña y adorable familia y ahora a la mas bella novia,**_ _**mire hacia el jardín por donde Candy había ido con su hermana, no pude divisar las Dulce Candy quería conocerlas, Candy me prometió enseñármelas pero quizás lo olvidó la muy distraída, decidí dar una vuelta por el jardín para buscarlas yo mismo pero entonces alguien me habló.**_.

- ¿está seguro de lo que acaba de hacer? – _**escuché una desafinada voz detrás de mi**_

- ¿Perdón?

- Que si está seguro de quien es en realidad "Candy"

- ¿A que se refiere?

- ¡Ja!, veo que no lo sabe, pues ella no es lo que en realidad aparenta; por su bien le informo que ella lo único que busca es burlarse de las personas – _**conocía bien a Candy y me sorprendía que existiera que alguien fuera capaz de expresarse así de ella la dama que me estaba hablando miraba constantemente al jardín como si esperara algo y continuó**_ – hace un tiempo atrás intentó meterse con mi primo pero él nunca le hizo el menor caso, al poco tiempo él falleció cuando montaban a caballo junto a ella en una cacería familiar – _**conocía esa historia pero en diferente forma Albert me la había contado fue lo único que pude saber del pasado de mi novia pero no entendía aun porque esta dama que supuestamente era de la familia intentaba manchar la imagen de Candy**_ – después se hizo expulsar del Real colegio San Pablo por actuar indecorosamente con un compañero quien casi sale perjudicado por caer en sus juegos, luego quiso ser la única heredera Andry intentando enredarse con el Tío William – _**esto si que se estaba poniendo de mal en peor mi caballerosidad estaba llegando al límite y eso era muy difícil en mi**_ – por último se burlo de mi hermano deshaciendo su compromiso en publico, por eso no quiero ni imaginar lo que haría con usted así que ya esta advertido.

_**Sabía que algo tramaba aquella chica, tenía la mirada maléfica y una lengua muy mordaz, no había nada que me hiciera dudar de mi novia fue en ese momento en que busqué con la mirada en el jardín y vi regresar a Candy muy nerviosa, detrás de ella estaba un joven que tenía un gran parecido con la dama que me estaba hablando.**_

- Disculpe señorita, no necesito que una desconocida se preocupe por mi, en cuanto a "mi novia", le sugiero que mida sus palabras cuando se refiera a ella, ahora me iré a buscarla, con permiso.

_**Mis palabras hicieron que aquella mujer hiciera un berrinche que la hacía verse más horrible de lo que ya lo era, obviamente no podía tomar en cuenta las palabras de ese tipo de personas, sin más me dirigí hacía Candy a quien la veía muy consternada.**_

- ¿Candy estas bien? – _**le pregunté en cuanto me topé con ella**_

- ¡Kail!, si, si estoy bien, sólo un poco cansada, será mejor que me vaya a descansar, porque mañana tendré que ir a trabajar y también haré el turno de la noche.

- Pero mañana es Navidad

- Lo se, es que cambié de turno con una compañera, porque necesitaba pasar el día con su familia, lo siento ¿me puedes llevar? – _**le creí pues sabía que mi novia pensaba en los demás antes que en ella.**_

- Muy bien amor, pero te noté muy nerviosa ¿ha sucedido algo? – _**noté que evadía mi mirada y que sus ojos estaban humedecidos pero a pesar de ello…**_

- No, por supuesto que no sucede nada, converse conAnny y nos pusimos un poco nostálgicas eso es todo.

_**Me dio una dulce sonrisa pero aun así me quede con la duda, unos días después entendí el porqué de su actitud.**_

_**Al terminar las clases me avisaron que alguien me buscaba, un tal Neal Leegan.**_

- Buenas tardes le dije al llegar

- No son tan buenas para mí – _**me contestó con altanería y de la manera más despectiva que pudo, me miró de pies a cabeza**_ – así que usted se atrevió a pedir la mano de mi prometida.

- ¿de su que…? – _**No podía creer que se refería a Candy, recordé muy bien al tipo y donde lo había visto antes, también recordé a su hermana, entonces entendí porqué Candy se puso nerviosa en la fiesta, él y su hermana planearon todo para molestarla aquella vez ¿y ahora que se propondrían?**_ – usted está malinterpretando, tengo entendido que Candy jamás se comprometió con nadie hasta que le pedí ser mi novia.

- Pues el equivocado eres tú, Candy se iba a casar conmigo de no ser por culpa de mi tío, pero eso no cambia nada, ella será mi esposa, así que más te vale que te alejes de ella, pues un simple maestro de quinta no puede darle las comodidades que ella se merece y que yo puedo dárselas sin ningún problema.

- Está muy claro que si Albert no aceptó ese compromiso, es porque no eras digno de ella.

- ¡¡Eso no lo decide nadie más que Yo!!,… y por eso ella no puede comprometerse con nadie, más te vale alejarte de ella o sino…

- ¡O sino qué!, ¿Crees que me vas a intimidar?, nadie decide sobre ella, sólo Candy toma sus decisiones y ya decidió ser mi novia, así que más te vale alejarte de ella si no quieres conocer de lo que es capaz de hacer este maestro de quinta. – _**jamás había perdido la paciencia pero ese tipo se había excedido, quien se creía para meterse entre Candy y Yo y decir todas esas**_ _**estupideces.**_

_**Noté su nerviosismo en sus ojos, empezó a temblar como una hoja y el sudor empapaba su frente, típico de un cobarde.**_

- Pues eso lo veremos – _**fue lo último que me dijo antes de salir.**_

_**Desde aquel día recibí amenazas de parte de aquel sujeto, me advertía que me alejara de Candy pero eso jamás lo haría, ella era muy importante para mi y aunque nunca me contó lo sucedido aquel día en la fiesta, no podía dejarla a merced de ese tipo. Sabía que ella había sufrido en el pasado pero eso era algo que yo respetaría hasta que ella decidiera confiar en mí por completo, me dediqué a hacerla feliz y darle lo mejor de mi.**_

_**El tiempo pasó y por fin el gran día se acercaba, la boda sería al día siguiente y por fin mi Candy decidió confiar en mi, pero me dio una gran sorpresa, Neal no era ningún peligro para ella, pero mi supuesto suplente, si lo era y había estado cerca de ella todo este tiempo; había subestimado a Grandchester, a pesar del daño que le causó a mi bella novia, ella aun lo amaba y no podía competir con ese sentimiento, la conversación que tuve con Grandchester me dejó muy desconcertado y sobre todo confundido sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero era tan difícil para mí.**_

_**Después de hablar con él sentía muchas cosas, sentía celos, sentía rabia… sentía que la tenia que dejar elegir, tal como dijo Grandchester, siempre temí que algo así sucediera, era demasiado bueno para ser para mi, intenté entrar en su corazón pero no pude las puertas estaban cerradas porque alguien ya estaba allí, tenia que hablar con ella.**_

_**Me dirigía hacia el departamento de Candy, cuando de pronto escuché el ruido de un coche detrás de mí, fue muy tarde cuando traté de evadirlo, el coche me envistió y me lastimó una pierna, herido traté de alejarme de aquel loco pero las luces del coche cegaron mi vista, sólo pude notar una silueta.**_

- Je,je,je, te dije que te alejaras de Candy pero no quisiste hacerme caso ahora te pesará mucho

- ¡Leegan, te dije que no me intimidarías, jamás dejaría a Candy con un loco como Tú!

- ¿crees que esto es intimidarte?, ya se acabaron las advertencias, profesor de quinta, ahora sabrás de lo que soy capaz por defender lo que me pertenece.

_**Sin decir más, Neal me levantó y me tiró hacia un muro, choqué con la pared y caí sobre unos tachos de basura, sentía la sangre resbalar por mi rostro y un corte en mi cintura, intenté levantarme pero la pierna rota no me lo permitía.**_

- Uy, parece que en ese estado no podrás asistir a tu boda, que pena, ¿Qué dirá tu novia?, quedará muy decepcionada de ti.

- No te saldrás con al tuya, ella no es para ti ni para m…

- Cállate, no digas estupideces, ya te he dicho que ella será mi esposa y nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros.

_**Sentía el dolor en el cuerpo, pero si no hacía algo este loco sería capaz de lastimar a Candy. Neal se acercó y sacó de su bolsillo una navaja, sin dudarlo me clavó el filo de su arma en mi cuerpo, me cortó el rostro y casi me cercena la yugular de no ser que puse mi brazo pero igual sentí un corte que me quitaba poco a poco el aire, mi brazo también lastimado, quedó atascado en un objeto que colgaba del cuello de Leegan, con fuerza lo atraje a mí cogí una roca y le golpee el rostro y con mi pierna sana le patee el estómago.**_

- ¡¡Eres un cobarde, Neal, no pudiste ganártela y crees que de esta manera ella te corresponderá!!

_**La fuerza lo impulsó hacia atrás y mi brazo se liberó con un objeto brillante enroscado en mi mano, no le tomé atención a ello pues empecé a ver todo borroso, Neal se levantó y empezó a patearme pero ya no sentía dolor sólo vi oscuridad y sentí que el frío se apoderaba de mi cuerpo.**_

- Ella me corresponderá o de lo contrario la obligaré, pero tú no tienes porque preocuparte por ella porque ya no estarás aquí para meterte en nuestras vidas.

_**Por último recordé a Grandchester que me cargaba dándome ánimos, fue una suerte que precisamente él llegara a ayudarme porque de lo contrario no se que hubiera sido de mi, él trataba de ayudarme pero mi peso y mi sangre no le ayudaban a llevarme a un lugar seguro, sentí que me cubría con su chaqueta y un objeto brilloso llamó mi atención era un medallón que tenía una gran "L", con un último esfuerzo lo metí en el bolsillo de Grandchester luego no vi más hasta que desperté en el hospital como un ente que nadie podía ver.**_

_**Candy salió de mi habitación y yo me quedé allí flotando sin poder ir tras ella a protegerla del desadaptado de Neal y sin poder regresar a mi cuerpo. No se cuanto tiempo pasó pero de pronto la puerta se abrió, reconocí de inmediato la silueta de esa persona, era Neal.**_

**_Neal Leegan_**

_¿Cuántas copas había bebido?, ya no llevaba la cuenta, estaba tan ebrio que casi ni me podía mantener en pie, trataba de alejar mi dolor con la bebida pero sin embargo la rabia y la impotencia no me dejaban en paz, ni de ebrio ni de sano podía dejar de pensar en ella, en que otra vez estaba a punto de perderla, en esta ocasión mi hermana no quiso ayudarme pues no había nada que ella pudiera tener a cambio de evitar esa boda, esta vez no estaba de por medio Grandchester y como no tenía nada que ganar decidió hacerse a un lado además le pareció magnífico que Candy se casara con el maestro pues de esa manera se alejaría de los Andry y por fin tendría su lugar._

- Será mejor que dejes que "esa" se case con ese don Nadie, es lo mejor que pudo sucedernos, ahora no tendremos de que preocuparnos, Candy dejará de ser una Andry en cuanto se case con ese pobretón

- Eso es lo que quiero evitar, ella debe ser para mí.

- Tuviste tu oportunidad aquella vez que te ayude, pero como siempre arruinaste todo por tu culpa el Tío William nos descubrió si tan sólo hubieras evitado que la estúpida de Anny corriera a avisarle ahora no estaríamos en problemas con los Andry, por suerte aun tenemos el apoyo de la Tía Elroy, además creí que sólo era una obsesión pero ahora veo que esa bruja también te tocó a ti, que demonios les sucede a los hombres que caen rendidos y enamorados de esa estúpida.

- Eso es algo que nunca entenderías pues no eres como ella.

- Eso es lo que evito, ser como esa, su humildad y buen corazón me causan nauseas pero veo que a los hombres No, prefieren sus buenos sentimientos pero ella jamás se podría comparar conmigo ni con mi belleza.

- Te apoyo en lo primero, jamás te compararías con ella, en cuanto a la belleza, pues es allí donde te equivocas, Candy demuestra una belleza diferente a las otras chicas que he conocido incluida Tú, es… una belleza interior y lo veo cuando miro sus ojos, son como una ventana a su alma pura y transparente…

- ¡Ya cállate!, será mejor que dejes de pensar en ella como si fuera una santa, mejor dedícate a seguir siendo el ebrio bueno para nada, haber si de esa manera te olvidas de esa.

_Mi hermana no sólo era ciega para no darse cuenta de lo mal que me sentía, sino que además era insensible hasta con su propio hermano, salí de la mansión en busca de mi adorada evitaría esa boda así tenga que llevármela lejos._

_Cogí mi coche y me dirigí a donde ella vivía, encontré un cuadro muy desagradable, Candy y "su prometido" el maestrucho estaban despidiéndose, esperé a que fuera mientras decidía que hacer, pero el licor había sedado mis sentidos y el sueño me venció por unas horas, cuando desperté bajé del coche y agradecí que aun no amaneciera, estaba decidido a llevármela pero entonces la vi en su ventana, sus ojos estaban tristes ella no estaba feliz de casarse, eso era seguro, entonces mi razón me abandonó y una estúpida idea se apoderó de mi._

- sé que no quieres a ese tipo, aun tengo esperanzas entonces, me desharé del problema te ayudaré y estarás muy agradecida siempre mi querida Candy.

_Manejé sin rumbo como loco, no sabía donde encontrar a ese tipo entonces la maldita suerte estuvo de mi lado, lo reconocí caminando por la calle y entonces cometí el peor error de mi vida._

_Al día siguiente desperté en medio de un charco de sangre, creí que había sido una pesadilla, pero la hinchazón en mi rostro me hizo recordar lo que había hecho, empecé a temblar como una hoja, pues jamás había cometido tal estupidez, jamás había matado a nadie._

_Decidí olvidar todo, pues no había nada que me inculpe, me di un baño y curé mi herida entonces noté que algo me faltaba, sólo un estúpido como Yo puede perder algo que lo delate de un crimen, el medallón Leegan no sólo Tenía la inicial de mi apellido con él sino que también estaba gravado en el reverso mi nombre._

_Busqué por todos lados pero no lo encontré, luego de recordar donde fue la última vez que lo tuve un frío sudor me abrazó la espalda, aquel mugroso maestro se quedó con mi medallón cuando me golpeo el rostro, a estas alturas quizás ya sepan quien lo atacó._

- Neal, acaso estas sordo llevo llamándote hace rato, ¿que estas haciendo? Que no sales de tu habitación, abre la puerta Neal, Neal… - _en mala hora decidió aparecer mi hermana, por un instante quise confiar en ella pero luego decidí solucionar esto por mi propia cuenta, tenia que saber si ese tipo estaba vivo o no, salí apurado antes que se de cuenta de la hinchazón en mi rostro._

- Lo siento Eliza pero ahora estoy ocupado regresaré luego

- ¿de que estás hablando? hoy tenemos que ir a la fiesta de Compromiso de Luisa, quizás conozcas a alguien que te haga olvidar de esa huérfana, vamos Neal, deja de estar encerrado, vuelve a ser el mismo. – _no respondí nada no tenia tiempo para frívolas fiestas de sociedad, escuchaba a mi hermana reclamarme pero ya no le hice el menor caso._

_Llegué al lugar donde dejé a aquel hombre, pero ya no había rastro de él, en el suelo estaban las huellas de lo que el día anterior sucedió, las huellas de mi coche aun eran notorias pero pronto se borrarían con el transitar de las personas y de los coches, no sabía por donde empezar entonces escuché la conversación de dos mujeres y me llamó la atención lo que decían._

- no puedo creer que la violencia este aumentando en esta ciudad, casi matan a alguien en ese callejón

- Si, también lo escuche, dicen que asaltaron a un joven y lo abandonaron a su suerte pero alguien lo llevó al hospital central pero con tanta sangre que dejó dudo mucho que aun siga con vida.

- Pues espero que se salve para que atrapen al maleante que le hizo eso

- "El maldito aun vivía" _– me dije para mi mismo – _"es el colmo que aun esté vivo y tenga mi medallón"

_Sin esperar más me dirigí al hospital, estaba dando vueltas cuando vi a Candy entrar muy nerviosa al hospital, estaba vestida de novia y sentí mucha rabia pues a pesar de todo ella se iba a casar con ese tipo que no la merecía, escuché claramente lo que el doctor les decía y fue la mejor noticia que tuve en el día, pues con ese tipo en ese estado nadie me culparía, pero aun tenía que recuperar mi medallón. Esperé a que llegue el momento apropiado para entrar y resolver mis problemas, por fin después de muchas horas vi salir a Candy entonces mi oportunidad había llegado._

_--_

- Así que aun estás vivo – _**lo escuché hablar a mi cuerpo inconciente**_ – no será por mucho tiempo ya que los muertos no hablan y eso es mejor para mí, ahora quisiera saber donde quedó mi medallón.

_**El muy maldito pensaba recuperarlo pero ni se imaginaba donde podría estar, sentí el impulso de golpearlo y flote hacia él pero al igual que Candy lo traspasé viendo con horror sus sentimientos.**_

_**Aquel hombre albergaba terribles sentimientos de egoísmo y soledad las imágenes que vi me provocaron lástima por aquel tipo, entonces alguien más entró a la habitación y sorprendido observó a Neal pues su presencia en aquel lugar no tenía explicación algua.**_

**_--_**

_Luego de cambiarme regresé al hospital me acerqué a una enfermera para saber de las cosas de Kail pues en mi chaqueta guardaba un objeto que me acompañaba a todas partes._

- Disculpe señorita pero necesito recuperar una prenda que dejé cuando traje a mi amigo herido

- Es muy probable que ya lo hayan lavado, pero luego lo devolverán a la habitación del paciente.

- Ah muchas gracias señorita

- De nada

_Fui en busca de la habitación de Kail pero una voz me detuvo._

- Terry, ¿Qué haces aquí? – _escuché a la pecosa_

- Vine a ver como estaba Kail

- El… -_ noté la angustia en su rostro _– no despierta…, está en estado de coma y ni los doctores saben cuando despertará –_ esa fue una mala noticia pues con Kail inconciente no había forma de saber que le pasó._

- Yo… lo siento

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes Terry? –_ me dijo con recelo _- ¿Qué no puedas decirnos que le pasó a Kail? O que es lo que no nos puedes decir

_Su indirecta no me gustó la miré y sonreí de medio lado pues quería saber que era lo que en realidad pensaba._

- Pecosa, si tienes algo que decirme será mejor que lo hagas ahora, a menos que no tengas el valor de decírmelo de frente –_ quería saber que tanto creía en mi, me miró de frente observe sus ojos que aun estaban humedecidos pero también que clamaban algo, ¿pero que? se acercó y su perfume me embriagó, aun así mantuve mi posición recelosa._

- Creo… que tú no serías capaz de dañar a Kail pero…

- ¿Pero que? –_ me acerqué a ella retándola a que diga todo lo que pensaba de mi, su rostro se desencajó y me tomó del brazo _- … pero creo que sabes lo que sucedió con él.

_La miré y sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas a pesar de todo sentí que Podía saber que sucedió con Kail, fui el único que habló con él, pero nada de eso servía, a pesar de ello algo me decía en el fondo que debería averiguar lo sucedido._

- Si lo supiera ya se los hubiera dicho… pero lo averiguaré… -_ tomé sus dulces manos y no pude evitar besarlos, después de darme la vuelta escuché que sus pasos se dirigían en dirección contraria y un sollozo salió de sus labios, quería consolarla pero las dudas que estaban en torno a mi inocencia era una barrera muy gruesa que por ahora nos separaba. _

_Entré a la habitación de Kail y me encontré con una desagradable sorpresa._

- ¡¿Leegan, que demonios haces aquí?! – _le dije de inmediato y observé su nerviosismo pero con cinismo se giró y colocó sus manos en el bolsillo._

- La misma pregunta te la hago a ti, ¿Acaso eres amigo del noviecito de Candy?

- Eso no te importa, ¡respóndeme!

- Pues, eso tampoco te importa a ti –_ caminó hacia la puerta, entonces lo cogí de la solapa_

- No sé que demonios haces aquí pero tu presencia no es nada grata _– no pude evitar el ver su hinchado rostro_ –¿Qué te pasó neal acaso estuviste peleando?, aun no aprendes que no debes de meterte en cosas de adultos.

- Ya te he dicho que no te interesa lo que yo haga y si no te es grata mi presencia, me interesa un comino – _me respondió soltándose con dificultad_ –será mejor que te dediques a tus asuntos en lugar de meterte en asuntos ajenos o… ¿es que estás aquí por el puesto vacante?, mira lo que provoca Candy, ya veo que es lo que tienen en común Tú y ella, ambos hacen que sus compromisos terminen en un hospital. – _su maldita ironía me provocó ganas de enseñarle una lección que nunca olvide._

- Cuida tus palabras Neal, piensa bien lo que dices si aun quieres tener tu cabeza pegada a tu cuerpo – _le dije controlándome de no matarlo en ese lugar._

- Yo solo digo lo que veo, y si no te gusta pues no me importa y mejor contrólate, acuérdate que estamos en un hospital y aquí no puedes andar golpeando a nadie _– fue lo último que me dijo antes de salir._

_Aun me extrañaba su presencia pero luego lo averiguaría me gire a ver a Kail y grande fue mi sorpresa al verlo… con los ojos abiertos._

Continuará...

Notas:

Un amor no correspondido causa mucho dolor, pero una obsesión causa mucho daño y no solo a una persona, la obsesión de Neal no tuvo límites quizás algún día se de cuenta del mal que a causado o quizás no. Pero al margen de eso, ¿Terry y Candy se alejarán más ahora que Kail despertó?, ¿Merece Kail ser abandonado, después de todo lo que ha hecho por Candy?, y Terry, ¿que merece Terry?... Una oportunidad o simplemente un Adiós.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta tercera parte chicas.

MAGALY


	4. Chapter 4

REMEMBRANZAS

PARTE 4

_**El cinismo de Neal no tenía límites, sentí ganas de darle un golpe, pero Terry se puso en frente al cogerlo del cuello, entonces sin querer lo traspasé; sus sentimientos estaban cargados de mucha tristeza, entendí muchas cosas de él, siempre estuvo solo y sólo una persona le dio las ganas de salir adelante, sentí un fuerte impulso y regresé a mi cuerpo logré abrir los ojos y Terry se quedó sorprendido.**_

- ¡Kail! Has despertado,… tranquilo iré por el doctor –_** moví mi mano con mucha dificultad pero logré sujetarlo lo atraje hacia mí sin dejar de mirarlo.**_

- Su… medallón –_** fue lo único que pude decirle luego sentí que una fuerza me expulsaba de mi cuerpo y otra vez me hallé flotando sobre mi propio cuerpo.**_

- ¿Cómo?... Kail…_** – ya no podía volver a hacerlo, ahora sólo dependía de Terry el seguir la pista.**_

_--_

_Me sentía muy mal por haber dudado de Terry, pero eso no cambiaba la situación de Kail él aun estaba inconsciente, mis lágrimas empezaron a salir necesitaba descargar todos estos sentimientos que llevaba ahora de pronto choqué con alguien._

- ¡Pequeña!,… Patty nos aviso cuando estábamos por salir a la iglesia, lo lamento mucho… ¿Qué te sucede,… acaso Kail…?

- Oh Albert, que bueno que estas aquí, Kail no despierta y … Terry, no se que pensar de él, me siento tan confundida siento tantas cosas… - _podía ver la confusión en el rostro de Albert_

- ¡Cálmate pequeña!, tienes que mantenerte serena, vamos no quiero que tú también te enfermes, pronto pasará todo Kail despertará y estaremos riéndonos de todo esto, no me gusta verte triste tienes que mantener la calma, todos te ayudaremos Yo estaré contigo, recuerda que compartimos nuestros momentos felices y también los tristes, no te derrumbes Candy, se fuerte vamos se que puedes hacerlo eres una chica valiente y enfrentas todo sin miedo… – _siempre encontraba la paz en Albert, él tenía ese don, su voz y su dulce mirada me ayudaban mucho, de pronto el doctor y las enfermeras pasaron corriendo por mi costado y temí lo peor de Kail._

_Corrimos tras ellos y Terry estaba fuera de la habitación._

- ¿Terry que ha sucedido? –_ le pregunté al encontrarnos con él, parecía confundido _

- El… abrió los ojos… -_ esa noticia me alegró mucho y sentí que pronto esta pesadilla acabaría pero luego salió el doctor._

- ¿Como está doctor?–_ le pregunté con la esperanza de que me diga que Kail ya estaba mejor y que pronto volvería a casa_

- Lo siento, a veces los pacientes tienen reflejos y pueden mover alguna extremidad o incluso abrir los ojos, lo lamento pero su estado es el mismo no ha cambiado nada.

- Pero… él me habló –_ insistió Terry_

- Quisiera darles buenas noticias, pero es mejor continuar observándolo_._

_Sin decir más el doctor se retiró, me extrañó lo que Terry dijo._

- ¿Dices que él te habló? – _le pregunté a Terry_

- Si

- ¿Que fue lo que dijo? –_ preguntó Albert_

- Pues no fue muy claro, pero alcancé a entenderle, me dijo "Su medallón".

- ¿Eso es todo? – _pregunté muy nerviosa_

- Si eso fue todo, no se lo que signifique

- Pues parece que él trata de decirnos algo –_resolvió Albert_

- ¿crees que tenga que ver con lo que le sucedió?

- No lo se pequeña, pero será mejor que averigüemos pero también puede ser como dice el doctor

- Pues a mi no me pareció que lo que acabara de suceder sea un reflejo, él me miró me agarró con fuerza y me habló – _Terry estaba muy seguro de lo que decía y yo empezaba a sentir miedo por como se tornaba la conversación._

- ¿Pero a que medallón se puede referir? –_ pregunté recelosa_

- Quizás sea de la persona que le hizo esto_ – respondió Terry, él estaba empeñoso en averiguar lo que sucedió con Kail, quizás el haberlo acusado en un principio provocó eso, aun me preguntaba que movía a Terry, pero no dudaría más de él no se lo merecía al final de cuentas, gracias a él Kail se salvó y es posible que pronto se sepa quien lo lastimó._

- Bueno será mejor que me quede con él, puede que vuelva a suceder –_ les dije a ambos para despedirme_

- Muy bien pequeña, estaremos en la cafetería por si algo sucede, pero recuerda lo que te dije, mantén la calma Kail necesita mucho de ti ahora –_ Albert me tomo las manos y su sonrisa me dio mucha fuerza de voluntad para seguir con esta situación era cierto que la Candy cobarde siempre salía cuando menos lo esperaba pero no era el momento para dejarme ganar por esa Candy, mi amigo tenía mucha razón debería de ser fuerte para ayudar a Kail más si ahora estaba tratando de despertar._

_Entré en la habitación de Kail y lo vi inconsciente, como deseaba verlo despierto, conversándome con esa alegría característica en él, Kail sabia como hacerme reír siempre que me sentía mal él era mi apoyo, nunca preguntaba ni siquiera después de comprometernos estaba muy agradecida con él pero no sabía que hacer, la puerta se abrió de repente y una enfermera entró._

- Con permiso, traigo las pertenencias del señor

- Gracias, las guardaré –_ le respondí sin mirarla, ella en lugar de retirarse se acercó_

- No se preocupe señorita, pronto se recuperará, tiene mucha suerte.

- ¿Usted así lo cree?

- Por supuesto, tiene una familia que está al pendiente de él, una novia que lo quiere mucho y sobre todo un gran amigo, el joven que lo trajo es el más preocupado por él, pues cuando llegó quería ayudar de alguna forma, así que le donó sangre – _sabía que estaba hablando de Terry, me alegraba mucho que mi querido actor haya hecho eso por Kail, sabía que él jamás lo lastimaría y sobre todo que hizo y hará todo lo posible por ayudarlo, ahora no había nada que me hiciera dudar de él, podía confiar en él y eso me daba mucha alegría _– ah por cierto me dijeron que el mismo joven estaba preguntando por una prenda quetrajo junto con el paciente, por favor ¿le podría hacer presente?.

- Claro yo se lo daré gracias.

- No se preocupe señorita él despertará muy pronto ya lo verá.

- Lo se, quiero estar aquí cuando eso suceda.

_La enfermera salió y me quedé con el paquete, el cual contenía la ropa de Kail, ¿a que prenda se referiría?, ¿porque le interesa a Terry la ropa de Kail?, con cuidado desate el empaque y empecé a revisarlo lo primero que calló fue un pequeño objeto plateado que reconocí de inmediato, la armónica de Terry, ¿pero que hacía con la ropa de Kail?, reconocí la chaqueta de Terry la misma que lució la noche del baile a pesar de haber sido lavada aun tenía su aroma la abrasé para sentir más cerca aquel perfume que tanto me gustaba, aunque me sentía egoísta quería tenerlo a mi lado en ese momento, pero no, no debería de pensar eso, ahora tenía que ocuparme de Kail, con cuidado separé las prendas para entregársela luego a su dueño. Alguien tocó la puerta me dio mucha alegría el ver a mi hermana allí en la puerta._

- Pasa Anny

- Hola Candy, vine a traerte una muda para que te cambies, dime ¿como esta?

- Pues estamos esperando que despierte

- Lo lamento Candy, que suceda esto justo ahora, pero ya veras que pronto se recuperará

- Si, sabes que abrió los ojos, pero luego regresó al mismo estado, espero que lo vuelva a hacer.

- Entonces eso indica que ya esta reaccionando y que pronto se recuperará.

- No sabes cuanto deseo que vuelva a ser el mismo

- Lo sé, él te acompaño siempre, incluso logró ahuyentar a Neal después de lo sucedido en la mansión aquella vez.

- Si, es verdad, Kail siempre me ayudó y sin pedir nada a cambio, sin preguntas ni quejas, he tenido mucha suerte al encontrarlo.

- Lo dices como si te sintieras culpable, ¿acaso no estabas segura de casarte con él?

- Claro… yo lo quiero, pero…

- ¿Pero Terry apareció cierto? – _mi pecho se encogía y me sentía muy mal por los sentimientos que guardaba_ – lo siento Candy, no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de esto, lo lamento.

- No te preocupes Anny lo mismo me digo a cada momento, pues a pesar del tiempo aun sigo amando a Terry, él lo sabe no fue necesario decírselo pero… ahora tengo a Kail y no puedo defraudarlo, ya lo he decidido.

- Candy no tomes decisiones apresuradas, puede que sea tu ultima oportunidad de estar con la persona adecuada, aquel que te ame y te respete no confundas el amor con la obligación.-_ las palabras de Anny me dejaron muy sorprendida y es que tenía mucha razón pero por ahora no sería justo pensar en mi ya habría tiempo para ello. _– bien será mejor que me vaya tenemos que avisar a los invitados lo sucedido aunque quizás Patty ya se encargó de eso.

- Gracias por ayudarme, ¿me puedes hacer un favor?

- Si, dime

- Por favor entrégale esto a Terry, estuvo buscándolo –_ le entregué la chaqueta de mi querido actor._

- ¿No sería mejor que se la entregues tu misma?

- Humm por el momento prefiero quedarme con Kail por si se despierta.

- De acuerdo hermanita

_Anny salió de la habitación, ya me sentía más tranquila después de hablar con ella, decidí cambiarme para luego continuar cuidando de Kail, al levantarme algo se cayó al suelo, estaba punto de recogerlo pero la puerta se volvió a abrir, creí que era Anny pero me quedé sin aliento al reconocer a aquella persona._

_**--**_

_Albert y yo tomábamos café en la cafetería. Mí amigo estaba muy preocupado no solo por lo acontecido sino por lo mal que había visto a Candy._

- Sabes Terry, hace mucho que no nos vemos y me alegra verte, pero… no se como se sentirá Candy con tu presencia.

- Lo se, ella y yo hemos conversado, aunque no hemos podido resolver nada nuestra situación, ella esta muy resentida y tiene muchas razones para estarlo,… yo he decidido aceptar su decisión, pero eso no cambia lo que siento por ella, créeme que traté de alejarme de ella, pero… últimamente han sucedido tantas cosas, yo vine aquí a ayudar a alguien y resultó ser el prometido de Candy.

- ¡¿Tú eres el suplente de Kail?!

- Si, pero yo no sabía nada de ellos, me enteré hace una semana y desde aquel día no he podido ser el mismo, sabiendo que ella se casaría pronto.

- Ella ya se había recuperado y fue gracias a Kail, a mi me dio mucha alegría que Candy reanudara su vida y encontrara alguien que la quiere mucho.

- ¡¡Pero ella no lo ama!! no puedes permitir que se aferre a alguien por agradecimiento.

- ¿Y como estás tan seguro de ello?, Candy volvió a ser la misma después que conoció a Kail yo fui testigo de eso, y ahora que estás aquí ella vuelve a mostrar esa tristeza.

- No Albert, esta vez no me iré hasta probar que ella ya no es para mí, perdí mucho tiempo, debí buscarla en lugar de alejarme creí que le hacía un bien, pero todo este tiempo ninguno de los dos a vivido tranquilo, aun podemos recuperarlo pero…

- Pero ya hay otras personas incluidas y no puedes pasar sobre ellos.

_Odiaba admitirlo pero él tenía razón aunque no podíamos seguir pensando en la felicidad de otros y posponer la nuestra._

- Con todo lo sucedido, todo se complica lo se, pero se que si se casa con él no será feliz, créeme yo intenté serlo con Susana y lo único que hice fue dañarla, lo mismo sucederá con Kail.

- Tienes razón en algo lo que está pasando con Kail te aleja de ella, ¿crees que lo abandonará en ese estado?

- No, no lo hará pero yo tampoco me iré, además, debo averiguar que es lo que paso con Kail.

- Terry la policía se encargará de eso…

- ¿Crees que lo harán?, hasta ahora no veo que hayan venido, a preguntarme como encontré a Kail, dudo mucho que se preocupen, Kail no es un Andry ni nadie de la alta sociedad, la policía lo tomará como un asalto y no ahondará más en el asunto.

- ¿Porqué crees que tu si puedes averiguar lo sucedido?

- No estoy seguro, pero lo sucedido hace un momento me dice que el mismo Kail quiere que le ayudemos a encontrar al culpable, ¿Por qué? No lo se, pero averiguaré todo lo que pueda por ayudarlo, él no se merece esto que le ha sucedido.

- ¿Crees que él despertó para darte una pista?

- Lo se suena absurdo, pero algo debe significar

- Es difícil saberlo Terry, muchas personas utilizan un medallón incluso yo llevo uno, cada familia lleva su inicial en él, los Andry, los Leegan, los…

_Al escuchar a Albert, una certeza se me cruzó por mi mente, pero no pude decirle nada pues Anny apareció en ese momento._

- Hola Albert, hola Terry,

- Hola Anny – _respondió Albert_– ¿has hablado con Candy?

- Si, ella me puso al tanto de la situación de Kail espero que pronto se recupere, ah por cierto Terry, esto estaba entre las pertenencias de él, Candy me lo envió para devolvértelo.

_Anny, me entregó mi chaqueta, me alegró mucho pues allí había dejado a mi vieja compañera, la armónica la echaba de menos a pesar de que hace unas pocas horas no la tenía cerca, de inmediato la busqué pero en lugar de ella encontré un pequeño objeto brilloso con una insignia dentro era un medallón con una "L", la revisé de inmediato y mi certeza se hizo un hecho._

- ¿Qué sucede Terry? –_me preguntó Albert al verme pasmado._

- Ahora lo entiendo todo, con razón estaba allí estaba buscando esto. – l_e respondí a mi amigo quien no parecía entender nada, le mostré el medallón y su rostro palideció._

- ¿Quien estaba donde y que es eso?

- Es el medallón de Neal

- ¿porque estaba en tu chaqueta?

- Le coloqué mi chaqueta a Kail cuando lo encontré, estoy seguro que él la colocó allí, por eso cuando despertó me habló de esto

- Aguarda Terry, no puedes sacar conclusiones tan rápido…

- ¡¡Hoy encontré a Neal, husmeando en la Habitación de Kail, ¿Qué crees que buscaba?!

- Neal nunca aceptó la relación de Candy y Kail, no tendría porque preocuparse… además como lo supo si Patty nos avisó….

- ¿Lo vez?, todo esta claro, ese maldito cobarde es el único que puede actuar así, y ahora esta buscando la única prueba que lo delatará, tenemos que tener cuidado, puede ser capaz de cualquier cosa…

- ¡Dios mío¡-_replicó Anny, quien había tomado atención a la conversación_

- ¿Que sucede Anny?

- Creí que me había confundido, incluso no le tomé importancia, pero cuando venía para acá me pareció ver a alguien que se ocultaba cuando salí de la habitación de Kail, se parecía a Neal pero no le tomé atención sólo me extrañó un poco. – _era lo único que faltaba, Neal no se daría por vencido todo estaba claro aunque aun no entendía porque el cobarde de Leegan trataría de matar a Kail _

- He subestimado mucho a Neal, pensé que había desistido de su idea de casarse con Candy, pero llegar a esto –_Al escuchar eso, lamenté mucho no__haber golpeado a ese idiota cuando tuve la oportunidad, sin esperar más me puse de pie y corrí en busca de Neal, sabía donde encontrarlo y quizás la pecosa esté en peligro._

- ¡¡Terry no vayas a cometer una locura!! – _Albert se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba al verme partir, nada evitaría que acabe con ese infeliz, pero al menos mi amigo tenía mas sentido común que Yo_ - Anny ve por la policía y cuéntales todo lo que has escuchado, yo iré con Terry… –_fue lo único que escuché pues ya estaba de camino a la habitación__de Kail si encontraba allí a Neal no lo dejaría ir otra vez sin antes darle su merecido._

_**--**_

_Era mi oportunidad ya había ido demasiado lejos, no me importaba nada, ahora estaba decidido, espere a que ella se quedara sola en esa habitación pero por desgracia la idiota de Britter me vio, no tenía mucho tiempo tenía que actuar de inmediato cogí el objeto que guardaba en mi cintura y entre en esa habitación, acabaría de una vez por todas con ese estúpido y me llevaría a Candy lejos de todo, sabía que estaba cometiendo una locura pero ya no tenía otra salida era esto o pasar horas y horas con la angustia tratando de imaginarla conmigo, era mi oportunidad de hacerlo y esta vez no me conformaría con sueños ni imágenes falsas ahora sería mía cueste lo que me cueste._

- ¿Neal, que estas haciendo aquí? _– me_ _preguntó muy asustada al verme entrar en la habitación de "su novio"_

- Hola Candy, vine a ver a "tu novio", sabía que estarías aquí, lo que no se es ¿Por qué?, ayer estabas llorando porque hoy te casarías con él, no te veías muy feliz pensé que querías a este cretino lejos, pero hoy en la mañana lo entendí todo por eso esperé a que esta oportunidad se me presentará ¿es por él no?, por Grandchester, él ha regresado pero que ni piense que te recuperará tú me perteneces sólo a mi. Esto me demuestra que eres una zorra, siempre haces que todos se enamoren de ti, incluso Yo caí en tu red pero ya no volverás a jugar con nadie ahora serás sólo para mi; Si no quieres que use esto es mejor que vengas aquí - _observe el terror en su rostro no era para menos lo que estaba apunto de hacer me aterraba incluso a mi,_

- ¡¿Fuiste Tú verdad?, ¿en que diablos pensabas Neal?, ¿de donde sacas que yo querría que Kail termine así para no casarme con él, además ya te dije que no siento nada por ti, como quieres que te lo haga entender!

- La que tiene que entender eres tú, ya no puedes escapar, ahora te lo digo por última vez ¡VEN AQUÍ¡ _- puse más énfasis en apuntar al maestrucho para intimidar a mi bella rehén._

- ¡NO!, no lo lastimes por favor, esta bien iré contigo sólo si me prometes que no le harás más daño – _su propuesta no me causaba sorpresa, ella siempre pensado en los demás decidí engañarla así que asentí con la cabeza, ella se acercó y saqué unas esposas, se la di para que se la coloque en una mano, no fue necesario explicárselo ella entendió de inmediato, resignada se aprisionó una muñeca y luego yo hice lo mismo con mi otra mano, luego apunté al enfermo para terminar lo que había empezado pero ella se dio cuenta entonces me movió y falle el tiro intenté dispara de nuevo pero para colmo de mi estupidez había olvidado cargar esa arma, ya no tenia más balas, salí de inmediato con ella pero el disparo atrajo la atención de algunas enfermeras las cuales venían revisando de habitación en habitación para ver donde fue el disparo._

- Neal por favor no sigas con esto –_la suplicante voz de Candy me hizo enfurecer más, ella quería que me entregara para luego quedarse con el actorcillo, jamás haría eso, sin esperar más busque otra salida, tomé las escaleras pero en el camino me choque con una niña._

- Oh lo siento señor, es que no lo vi… ¿Candy?, ¿que sucede porque estas…?

- ¡¡Karol, corre…!! –_Candy se alarmó cuando saqué el arma para asustar a la niña quien me miró con horror y se fue corriendo por el pasillo, ya no tenía tiempo que perder la gente empezó a espantarse decidí salir con Candy como rehén._

_**--**_

_Subía por las escaleras, de pronto escuché un disparo, temí lo peor por Candy y por Kail, cuando estaba llegando al piso correcto, Karol se tropezó conmigo, estaba muy nerviosa y casi ni podía hablar._

- ¡¡Profesor,… un hombre… esta llevándose a Candy, tiene una pistola, tiene que ayudarla!!

- ¡¡Por donde se fue?!

- ¡¡Por las escaleras del fondo!!

- Karol, quiero que vayas a ver a Kail, asegúrate que esté bien –_ karol palideció al imaginar lo peor _- ¡Ve! –_ Veía temblar a mi alumna pero era mejor actuar cuanto antes, fui hacia donde Karol me indicó, miré hacia abajo y vi a Neal arrastrando a la pecosa, cuando bajé ambos habían salido a la calle ante la mirada atónita de las personas que estaban por allí, pero sin embargo nadie era capaz de ayudar a mi bella pecosa._

- ¡¡NEAL!!-_ le grité cuando había cruzado la calle con dirección a la estación de trenes _– ¡¡DEJALA IR 11–_ me miró con triunfo y siguió su camino, vi a Candy muy asustada y me juré a mi mismo que no dejaría que ese tipo se le vuelva a acercar aunque le tenga que partir las piernas y brazos._

_Los vi doblar en una esquina a pesar de que corría no podía alcanzarlo eso empezaba a frustrarme cuando viré hacia donde se fueron ya no estaban fue como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado._

- TERRY –_ oí la voz de candy pero por más que giré no la veía por ningún lado _- ¡TERRY! –_ volví a escucharla, esta vez la pude ubicar Neal intentaba esconderse en un callejón al ver que no tenía salida comenzó a subir por unas escaleras de servicio esta vez los alcanzaría, logré sujetarlo cuando subía el quinto escalón, Candy me ayudó mucho reteniéndolo, noté que la tenia sujetada por unas esposas. _- ¡estas en problemas Neal mejor déjala si quieres seguir viviendo!

- ¡Eso nunca!, -_ me dio un fuerte golpe con un objeto que alcanzó y luego saco un arma, Candy al ver eso lo empujó y ambos cayeron hasta el suelo, observé que mi dulce pecosa se lastimó el rostro con la caída, con furia me levanté y corrí a golpearlo, de un golpe lo desarmé y empecé a darle de puñetazos hasta que le sangro el rostro allí en el suelo casi ni se movía, tuve que detenerme pues Candy aun estaba aprisionada y los golpes que le di a Neal lastimaron el delicado brazo de Candy de inmediato busqué las llaves y las encontré liberé a la pecosa y la abrase, ya todo había terminado, escuche que Neal se movía y me agaché a recoger el arma para amenazarlo pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que eso no lo amedrentaba._

- Ja, ja, ja, ¿crees que has ganado Grandchester?, pues te equivocas, nadie gana nada si esta zorra se sale con la suya, es lo mejor que sabe hacer engatusarnos a todos y luego burlarse.

- ¡cállate cobarde!, ahora pagarás todo lo que has hecho, ¿venias a buscar esto no? –_ le mostré su medallón _– pues ya es muy tarde, cometiste tantos errores, en realidad Tú solo te delataste pero ahora te podrirás en la cárcel, ni tu gran apellido te salvará en esta ocasión.

- Ja, ja, ja, -_ continuó riéndose, me extrañaba su actitud, a pesar de estarlo apuntando él se acercaba a nosotros sin miedo al arma, intenté disparar pero nada salió de la pistola _– ¿lo vez?, después de todo no necesitaré de mi gran apellido, como te habrás dado cuenta esa pistola no esta cargada, pero esta si –_ se agachó sin quitarnos la vista de encima y saco una arma más pequeña de su tobillo _- ahora entiendo todo, no quiero volver a saber más de ti Candy pero antes me desharé de este maldito actor, es algo que quise hacer siempre.

_Neal me apuntó, pero Candy se puso en mi delante, todo fue muy rápido escuché el disparo y temí lo peor._

_Legan cayó muerto al suelo detrás de él estaba la policía, quienes llegaron justo a tiempo, revise a Candy y gracias a Dios nada le había pasado, ella me miraba cerciorándose de que tampoco nada me haya sucedido, entonces noté su preocupación por mi, me alegré tanto de estar juntos aunque sea por ese instante, ambos nos abrazamos, a pesar de todo ella quería ver a Neal pero ya era muy tarde para él, después de lo sucedido no permitiría que se le acercara, la abrasé con fuerza demostrándole todo el amor que sentía por ella, y luego salimos de aquel callejón, entregué a la policía el medallón y les conté lo sucedido siempre al lado de Candy, luego volvimos juntos al hospital. Imaginaba como sería nuestra vida de ahora en adelante, siempre la tendría cerca y no dejaría que nada ni nadie nos separe, Albert nos esperaba en la puerta._

- Gracias a Dios que nada les sucedió, la policía llego minutos después que te fuiste –_ me dijo él _– estábamos muy preocupados pero por fin están aquí…. Candy ah ocurrido algo –_ fue entonces cuando Candy recién se separó de mi, sentí frió otra vez ella temía por Kail, entonces regresé a la realidad, sabía que tenía que respetar su decisión aunque no fuera el momento adecuado en silencio esperé que Albert le dijera lo sucedido. _– Él ha despertado… te está esperando.

_Al escuchar eso, Candy salió corriendo, no dijo nada ni volteó a mirarme, sentí el vacío en mi pecho pues, otra vez, ella se fue con mi corazón._

_**--**_

_**Había escuchado a Candy cuando conversaba con Anny, no quería hacerlo pero no tenía otra opción, si hubiera podido taparme los oídos quizás hubiera servido de algo, entonces la escuche decir que había decidido quedarse conmigo, sentí una emoción infinita quería abrazarla, sentí que podía moverme con más libertad, fue entonces cuando lo entendí todo, mi estado no se debía a lo sucedido sino que inconscientemente no quería seguir viviendo sin ella, pero ahora que sabía que se decidió por mi podía volver libremente, pero fue entonces cuando lo vi entrar, y nada pude hacer, con horror vi como se la llevaba, me sentí tan inservible, no pude protegerla de ese mal nacido, sentí una fuerza que me jalaba, todos mis sentimientos se desbocaron, sentía rabia, alegría, tristeza, felicidad, miedo, valor y tantas otras cosas cuando por fin pude abrir los ojos vi a mi ángel, pensé que había sido una pesadilla y que pronto nos casaríamos.**_

- Candy –_** le dije tomándola de la mano **_– amor estaré a tu lado siempre te lo prometo – _**le decía pero mis palabras no eran claras y mi vista tampoco pues cuando por fin pude distinguir la dama a quien cogía la mano no era otra que la enfermera.**_

- Tranquilo joven, no se asuste, estoy revisándole su pulso, que bueno que haya despertado tenía a muchas personas preocupadas por usted.

- Candy –_** alcance a decir, quería verla, si no la veía entonces todo era cierto estuve flotando en esta habitación y ella…. ¡Ella está en peligro!**_

- Su novia no tarda en regresar, iré a buscarla –_** la escuche salir de mi habitación si algo me funcionaba bien era mi sentido de audición la escuché claramente cuando le preguntaba a alguien por mi novia.**_

- Acaba de despertar, parece estar... muy bien

- Oh gracias a Dios –_** reconocí la voz de mi hermana**_ - quiero verlo

- Esta bien, pero antes debe verlo el médico, su hermano esta preguntando por su novia.

- No, ella no puede venir ahora

- Pero me dijo que quería estar presente cuando él despierte

- Señorita, por favor no le digan que ella no está aquí, por favor, temo que vuelva a su estado anterior

- Si tienes razón en eso, no le diremos nada entonces, pero por favor búsquela de inmediato

_**Escuche cada palabra, quería ponerme de pie para ir a buscarla yo mismo, pero luego la enfermera volvió a entrar.**_

- Tranquilo, tiene que ayudarnos, no puede levantarse aun tiene heridas que aun no le sanan, no querrá que se vuelvan a abrir ¿o si? –_** la dulzura de esa enfermera me recordó a mi novia, con razón la confundí con Candy, recién pude distinguir el dolor de mi cuerpo del dolor de mi pecho, la punzada en mi pierna, cintura y cuello me incapacitaron otra vez y tuve que quedarme en aquella cama pero esta vez no volvería a desplegarme, rogaba porque pronto volviera Candy.**_

- Señorita, el joven Grandchester ¿Dónde esta?, necesito verlo

- Veo que no tiene problemas con su memoria a pesar de haber estado inconsciente por horas, primero lo verá el doctor luego vendrán sus familiares

- ¿y Candy?

- ella también pero por favor tiene que estar calmado –_** sentí un piquete en mi brazo tarde fue cuando reaccione empecé a ver todo borroso, el calmante que me aplico me hizo dormir por unas horas pero cuando desperté lo primero que hice fue preguntar.**_

- ¡¿Candy, donde estas?!

**--**

_Cuantas veces había soñado con el momento de estar a su lado, siempre la veía en mis sueños venir a mí, decirme que me amaba y que yo era el dueño de su corazón, terrible desengaño tuve cuando me encaró._

_- "¿de donde sacas que yo querría que Kail termine así para no casarme con él, además ya te dije que no siento nada por ti, como quieres que te lo haga entender?"_

_Ella no quería a ese tipo, ni tampoco me quería a mi, seguía enamorada de Grandchester; pero no lo permitiría antes lo mataba y era justo lo que iba hacer cuando sentí el frío acero pegarme en la espalda, la miré pero ella escondió su rostro en el cuerpo de ese maldito actor que nunca me dejó acercarme a ella, poco a poco sentí que la fuerza me abandonaba, sólo deseaba despedirme de ella, pedirle perdón por todo el daño causado pero él no la dejó acercarse a mi, ¡¡otra vez se interpuso entre nosotros!!, la alejó de mi que agonizante empecé a repasar todo lo acontecido en mi vida últimamente y entonces me di cuenta que nunca fui una buena persona que siempre disfruté lastimando a los demás, entonces me preocupé, ¿que sería de mi ahora que moría?, ¿a donde iría?, entonces sentí que las angustias y depresiones que sentí al estar lejos de ella no sería nada comprado con lo que ahora me tocaría sentir eternamente._

- "Si de verdad existe Dios, no creo que permitiera que existiera el infierno" – _fue lo ultimo que pensé antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad en mi._

_**--**_

_Todo se paga en esta vida, después de ver como Neal terminaba con su vida, me di cuenta que siempre la vida se llevaría lo bueno y lo malo que me rodea._

_Mientras todo volvía a la normalidad no quise separarme ni un instante de Terry, quería estar eternamente a su lado ser parte de él, pero al regresar al hospital Albert me regresó a mi realidad había decidido quedarme con Kail, ahora que él había despertado con mucha más razón tenía que estar a su lado, corría hacia la habitación de mi novio, pero recordé a Terry antes de subir por las escaleras voltee a mirarlo y allí estaba él con la mirada en el suelo, por fin me separe de él sin decirle nada y eso le dolía mucho, ¿Cómo irme con kail si lo dejaba así?, ¿Cómo cumplir mi promesa? si yo también me sentía asfixiarme si no respiraba de su perfume, me sentía tan mal pero a pesar de ello seguí mi camino el cual ya estaba decidido hace mucho tiempo._

- ¡Candy! -_Escuche la suave vos de Karol, quien me esperaba en el pasillo _– que bueno que estás bien, él no deja de preguntar por ti, despertó hace mucho y le tuvieron que sedar pues esta muy preocupado por ti, dime ¿estas bien?, ¿Quién era ese loco?, ¿Qué quería de ti?, ¿No te hizo daño? – _Las preguntas de Karol empezaban a marearme de tan solo recordar lo vivido hace un par de horas._

- Karol…, luego te lo contare todo te lo prometo, será mejor que entre a ver Kail

- Esta bien, lo importante es que ya estas aquí, él te necesita Candy, eres su ángel – _lo último que me dijo fue suficiente para que la candy cobarde vuelva a aparecer, entré en la habitación y una dulce sonrisa me recibió, por inercia corrí a abrazarlo, me alegraba mucho verlo sonreír de nuevo._

- ¡Gracias por despertar!

- ¡Gracias por quedarte conmigo! –_ me respondió mirándome a los ojos, pude notar que estaba muy feliz, no entendía muy bien su estado de animo pues para ser un paciente que recién despertó de un coma se veía muy saludable, pero no había porque preocuparme por ello su característica principal era ser así risueño y feliz._

- Yo te cuidaré de ahora en adelante, bueno creo que será mejor que descanses –_ le dije para alejarme un poco de él, pues a pesar de sentirme tan feliz mis lagrimas querían salir, pero era debido a que mi corazón lloraba por dejar a Terry._

- ¡No!, recién desperté de un largo sueño no me mandes a dormir quiero estar contigo, no te dejaré nunca mas lo prometo. – _me dijo aferrándose a mi, sentí una punzada en mi pecho aquel dolor que hace tanto no sentía, alguien toco la puerta y entendí la razón de mi dolor, Terry entró a saludar a Kail intenté salir para dejarlos solos pero Kail me abrazó parece que en realidad no quería dejarme ir._

_**--**_

_Con discreción abrí la puerta y escuché cuando ella le prometía cuidarlo, ella se había decidido por él aunque aun era muy pronto para eso, me prometí dejarla decidir y también me prometí luchar por ella, eran promesas contradictorias pero era por nuestro bien, haciendo uso de mis dotes de actor entre con una sonrisa en los labios, mi pecho se encogía de dolor al sentirla cerca, no quería volver a lo mismo de antes, pero quizás debería de ir acostumbrándome a sentir aquella punzada._

- Kail, que bueno que ya estés bien –_ le dije con una sincera alegría _

- Si y todo te lo debo a ti, no sabes lo agradecido que estoy, me salvaste la vida, de no ser por ti no estaría aquí agradeciéndote. – _las palabras de Kail nos sorprendieron tanto a la pecosa como a mi, quise pensar que quizás karol ya le había dicho quien lo trajo al hospital decidí no hacerle preguntas y al parecer todos coincidimos con esa idea pues ahora lo único que importaba era que él estaba bien._

- No tienes nada que agradecer Kail, ya todo regresará a la normalidad –_ al decir aquello observe que kail miraba a Candy y esta evadía nuestras miradas sus verdes pupilas bailaban nerviosamente de izquierda a derecha. Estaba claro que Kail seguiría con los planes de matrimonio con ella, no se que me paso todo lo que había decidido antes se esfumó y mis palabras salieron solas._

- Bien Kail, estaré cubriéndote hasta que te recuperes luego tendré que regresar a Inglaterra… lo siento –_ kail me entendió a la perfección pero Candy dejó de mover sus pupilas y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos se quedó absorta mirando al vació, me di cuenta que le dolía que yo partiera pero ya no podíamos regresar el tiempo, ella se quedaría con kail y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer pues ya me sentía derrotado._

_Me despedí de ambos y fui a mi departamento estuve toda la noche despierto, al día siguiente me levanté temprano para continuar con la escuela, no volví a ver a Candy durante las tres semanas siguientes, ni tampoco fui a visitar a Kail, me recriminaba a mi mismo por haberme rendido tan fácil y por más que traté para prepararme a otra eternidad sin ella no podía evitar el asustarme pues el dolor en mi pecho se hizo permanente y ni la armónica podía aplacar aquel dolor, después de haber estado cerca de nuevo volverla a perder era lo más tonto que podía haber hecho. El cuarto lunes después de lo sucedido Kail regresó a la escuela en una silla de ruedas sus heridas estaban sanas sólo faltaba que su pierna se recupere lo cual le tomaría un par de meses mas, yo deseaba que se tardara más para no partir de aquel sitio pero ya había dado mi palabra._

- Bienvenido profesor Smith –_ fueron las palabras de uno de los alumnos _

- Gracias muchachos, veo que aquí nada ha cambiado me alegra mucho, espero volver pronto pues ya no soporto estar lejos de mi trabajo.

- Pues espero que estés aquí a finales de este mes – i_nterrumpí la conversación _– pues estrenaremos la ultima obra que los chicos has estado ensayando en estas ultimas semanas

- ¿Así? Eso me da mucha alegría veo que los chicos han desarrollado sus dotes contigo Grandchester, pues es la segunda obra dirigida por ti.

- Pues esta obra no la estoy dirigiendo yo exactamente

- ¿Ah no y quien entonces?

- Yo hermanito –_ interrumpió Karol _– quería que estés presente y parece que mis deseos se han hecho realidad –_ le dijo dándole un abrazo_

- ¡pues vaya que si es una sorpresa!, veo que tu vocación esta bien planteada y eso te lo debo a ti Grandchester

- Yo no hice nada ella es quien ha desarrollado su vocación y no existe nada mejor que hacer lo que más nos gusta –_ en toda esta conversación Candy permanecía callada a un lado no hablaba ni tampoco me miraba, eso me causaba más dolor, lo que daría yo por tomarla de la mano y llevármela lejos y llenarla de besos._

- ¿Grandchester? –_ kail me hablaba pero yo no lo había escuchado, los chicos ya no estaban y tampoco candy no me di cuenta cuando se fueron, nos habían dejado solos._

- Lo siento Kail me distraje

- Si ya me di cuenta, se que es difícil para ti, pero como te habrás dado cuenta ella ya ha decidido –_ sus palabras me causaban dolor pero eran ciertas_

- Lo se Kail, voy a cumplir lo que te dije, me iré pero antes quiero verla feliz y se que tú le darás la felicidad que se merece

- Eres un gran amigo, ¿lo sabes no?

- "No soy nada Kail y no lo seré después de dejarla contigo" –_ pensaba mientras kail me daba un apretón de manos en señal de nuestra amistad._

_La fecha del estreno llegó de inmediato había pasado casi dos meses desde lo sucedido y yo solo vi a Candy un pocas veces, todas las noches pasaba por su departamento y en ocasiones la veía en su ventana, triste y llorosa, recitaba los versos de Romeo, en voz baja, cuando la veía como mi Julieta. Nunca dejé que me escuchara ni mucho menos que me viera. Notaba su tristeza pero ni eso me hizo recapacitar._

- estoy nerviosa profesor –_ me dijo Karol_

- Vamos Karol todo saldrá bien, vamos respira profundo, has hecho un gran trabajo

- Dirigir esta obra ha sido un gran reto profesor, pero no lo hubiera hecho sin su apoyo

- El mérito es todo tuyo, de verdad te lo digo – _Karol era una gran persona, para su corta edad era sumamente organizada y decidida en sus proyectos, yo no hice nada solo la apoyé en lo que pude._

- Bien profesor será mejor que tome su lugar, ya llegaron todos los invitados y veo que mi hermano también ya esta en su lugar, es increíble como se ha recuperado tan rápido, pronto ya no será necesario que utilice ese bastón, yo… nunca terminaré de agradecerle lo que hizo por él.

- Karol…

- Si, si lo se, pero de todas maneras se lo agradezco infinitamente –_ se empinó un poco para darme un beso en la mejilla y observe que se ruborizaba al hacerlo, me causo gracia su actitud, antes de irme decidí darle mi regalo pues esa noche me despedía de Chicago._

- Karol… quiero que tengas esto –_ le di un paquete, el cual ella nerviosa abrió de inmediato_

- ¡profesor!... es su libro usted siempre lo leía

- En realidad no, lo cargaba como amuleto pues me trae muchos recuerdos pero ahora quiero que sea tuyo

- No puedo aceptarlo profesor

- De ninguna manera, yo ya me lo se de memoria no es necesario que me lo quede acéptalo por favor - _le dije muy serio_

- Esta bien –_ me dijo por fin convencida_ – que irónico que me regale este libro el día que estreno la misma obra "Romeo y Julieta", mi primera obra.

- Pues así de irónica es la vida –_ le dije observando a Candy sentada en primera fila junto a Kail, se veía tan hermosa con aquel vestido color lavanda pero su triste mirada no había mejorado nada._

_Observé que Kail le hablaba pero ella estaba en otro lado, las luces se apagaron y tuve que ir a ocupar mi sitio. La obra transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo, observaba de reojo a mi pecosa, pues seguía siendo mía y seguirá siéndolo siempre, auque me vaya dejándola con esa triste mirada. Candy lloraba sabía que esta obra le traía tristes recuerdos pero no podía hacer nada por consolarla, yo también recordaba con tristeza como en aquel estreno mis sueños se fueron al tacho cuando ella se fue, cosa que yo haría ahora, todo por el bienestar de un tercero._

_A la mitad de la obra me escabullí no sin antes darle una última mirada a mi bella Candy en silencio le dije ¡Te amo!, aunque ella ya lo sabía y sin esperar más tomé mi mochila y me fui._

_Cerrando los ojos recordaría siempre, los momentos felices junto a ella, aunque inevitablemente los momentos tristes aparecían, ¿que hubiera sido de nosotros si nunca nos hubiéramos alejado en Londres?, quizás ya estaríamos casados, quizás ya tendríamos hasta siete hijos, yo jamás la dejaría la haría mía muchas veces pues al unirme a ella me completaría y sería el ser más feliz de la tierra, sentirla, tocarla, amarla sería sólo el comienzo de una vida llena de alegrías junto a ella junto a mi Candy._

_**--**_

_La noche en que los chicos estrenaron su nueva obra "Romeo y Julieta" me trajo muchos recuerdos, me veía a mi misma andando por las calles de New York, bajo la nieve con el mismo dolor en mi corazón; por mas que busqué con la mirada a Terry no lo vi, no entendía lo que me pasaba pero algo me decía que si no lo volvía a ver mi vida no sería la misma. Todas las noches salía a mi ventana esperando que la brisa me trajera su aroma, no eran ideas mías, sabía que estaba cerca aunque no lo veía sabia que estaba bajo mi ventana._

- Amor ya tenemos que irnos –_ Kail me regresó al auditorio del colegio, ya había terminado la obra y casi todos se habían ido_

- Lo siento Kail, estaba….

- Lo se, lo se, así es Shakespierre, enamorado y apasionado, créeme que a pesar de haber leído la obra verla es muy diferente, pero ya tenemos que irnos.

- Si, pero tenemos que esperar por karol ¿cierto? – _quería encontrar un motivo para ver a Terry_

- Ella ya debe estar esperándonos en la puerta ya casi todos se han ido – _con decepción asentí en silencio el no poder ver aquellos azules ojos y ese aroma encantador._

_Salimos de inmediato, a pesar de que Kail llevaba el bastón lo manejaba bien y podía movilizarse mejor que yo, pues yo tenia una carga muy pesada en mi pecho, en la puerta del colegio tal como lo dijo él Karol estaba esperándonos, traía un objeto abrazado a su cuerpo de inmediato supe reconocerlo, era el libro de Terry._

- Hermanita lamento haberte hecho esperar

- No te preocupes Kail yo les entiendo

- ¿Qué es eso que traes allí?-_ preguntó Kail_

- Es un regalo del Profesor Grandchester –_ al escuchar eso mi corazón dio un vuelco, sentí mis bellos erizarse _– me lo dio antes de empezar la obra, por cierto no lo he visto desde entonces ¿ya se habrá ido?

- Bueno…-_ respondió Kail de inmediato_ – él habló conmigo esta mañana me dijo que… regresaba a Inglaterra – _luego de eso no sentí más empecé a ver las cosas borrosas, pues mis lágrimas empezaron a salir sin temor a ser vistas por los hermanos Smith, luego sentí ganas de correr._

- Te sientes Bien Candy –_ Kail me miraba, y mi rostro desencajado le dio una respuesta inmediata, su desconcierto fue mayor cuando lo dejé parado junto con Karol quien no entendía nada, pero Kail si, entonces fue su turno de ser lastimado._

_Mis piernas me llevaban solas sentía el viento pegarme en la cara y sólo rogaba alcanzarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo necesitaba, pedirle perdón por haberlo abandonado por segunda vez, pedirle una oportunidad, pedirle que no me dejara._

- ¡¡Terry por favor no te vayas, no te vayas!! –_ llegué gritando a la puerta del edificio donde vivía, nunca había ido a aquel lugar pero siempre supe donde estaba._

- Señorita, el joven se fue hace un par de horas, me pagó la pensión y se llevó sus cosas –_ me respondió una mujer desde lo alto de una ventana, un escalofríos me traspasó al darme cuenta que lo había perdido, luego una nueva esperanza volvió a mi._

_Corrí hacia la calle y tome el primer coche que pasó por allí, al igual que hace años atrás, rogué que me llevara hacia la estación lo más antes posible, el hombre hizo todo lo posible y cuando llegamos grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que el tren ya había partido minutos antes, corrí por los rieles como si de esa manera lo podría alcanzar, gritaba su nombre como si me pudiera escuchar, pero nada de eso trajo de regreso el tren, ya lo había perdido y muy tarde me di cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba, imaginar los días sin él de nuevo. No podría soportarlo más, desconsolada lloré tumbada en aquella vía, aunque muchas personas me miraban sorprendidas de mi llanto nadie podía ayudarme, luego mi razón volvió a mi, tenía que cumplir con Kail y lo había dejado por seguir mis sentimientos, resignada regresé a mi departamento, al abrir la puerta un sobre estaba en el piso._

"_pecosa, Te deseo toda la felicidad que te mereces, siempre estarás en mi corazón, perdóname por no luchar por ti, perdóname por ser un cobarde, perdóname por haber hecho una promesa que me costó mucho cumplir, respetaré tu decisión por eso me voy porque si me quedo un día más no podré cumplir. Se feliz."_

- Como me puedes decir que sea feliz si tu eres mi felicidad, sólo me dejas esta pequeña carta para decirme que te alejas de mi vida para siempre, ¿Por qué tiene que ser así Terry?, siempre decidiendo por el otro, siempre cometiendo los mismos errores.

_Estruje la carta de Terry, sentía muchas cosas en aquel momento pero más me sentía culpable por haberlo alejado de mi._

_Traté de volver a salir adelante pero por mas que lo intenté no pude, Kail no vino sino hasta unos días después, al verlo frente a mi sentía mi rostro arder de vergüenza._

- Kail… lo siento – _fue lo único que pude decirle_

- No te disculpes, ni tampoco te sientas mal, no he venido a reclamarte nada, yo sólo quería disculparme por ser tan egoísta,… cuando… estuve en el hospital me sucedieron muchas cosas, yo… pude ver los sentimientos que ustedes se tenían –_ sus palabras me causaban sorpresa a que se refería con que ¿pudo ver? - _… lo se suena extraño y quizás loco, pero allí estuve todo el tiempo escuchándoles y viéndolos, pero eso no es lo que importa sino que yo sabía lo que Terry sentía por ti y sin embargo me ganó mas mi egoísmo y evité que te fueras con él aprovechando mi situación, al parecer él decidió respetar tu elección pero veo que eso es un gran error, y que ambos deberían estar juntos por eso vengo a entregarte esto. –_ Kail me dio un sobre y dentro estaba un pasaje de ida a New York._

- Kail, no se que decirte… yo siento haber sido tan egoísta siempre pensé en mi y no en los demás, pero ya él se ha ido y yo seguiré adelante igual que en el pasado.

- De ninguna manera… estabas decidida a dejarlo pero tu corazón no puede contra tu decisión, Yo te quiero mucho y por eso quiero que seas feliz, es tu oportunidad, se que Grandchester aun esta en New York los barcos salen dos veces por semana y el siguiente saldrá mañana al atardecer si vas ahora podrás alcanzarlo.

_No podría explicar la sorpresa que sentí al escuchar a Kail darme esa nueva esperanza _

- Kail… Gr…Gracias - _fue lo único que salio de mi, luego él mismo me llevó a la estación de trenes, mi corazón latía sin control, esta vez sabía que si lo encontraría ya nada me haría desistir._

_El viaje a New York se me hacía eterno pero felizmente llegué sin contratiempos, al bajar del tren fui a buscarlo entre los pasajeros del barco._

- señor Por favor, revise bien, dígame si Terry Grandchester está registrado en el barco que sale hacia Londres.

- Señorita, ya he revisado dos veces la lista de pasajeros el señor Grandchester no esta en esta lista, lo siento.

- Entonces déme un pasaje para ir en ese barco.

- Lo lamento pero ya no podemos vender pasajes tendrá que esperar al siguiente barco.

_Me quede toda la tarde esperando a que él apareciera a tomar aquel barco, pero fue imposible entre tanta gente, la tarde se ponía gris a medida que aquel barco se alejaba de mi._

- quizás él decidió quedarse pero ¿donde? –_ la respuesta vino a mi de inmediato, me levanté y fui directo a su departamento._

_Al llegar sentía miedo de subir, pues temía otra decepción de no verlo, el recuerdo de su rostro me alentaba a seguir solo quería verlo de frente._

_Parada frente a esa puerta tenía miedo de acercarme más, luchaba conmigo misma para seguir pero en mi mente aun circulaba una pregunta _¿Si terry no estaba aquí, donde podré encontrarlo?

_**--**_

_Observaba el paisaje, pero en realidad no veía nada_, ¿Cuánto más duraría este dolor?, ¿Cuánto más se puede vivir sin el ser amado?_, esta vez era muy diferente, ni mi armónica calmaba este dolor, había pensado en muchas cosas para aplacarlo, pero igual me sentía vacío._

- Me pregunto que puede ser peor Vivir sin ella o morir sin ella, el caso es que no esta a mi lado y es por mi culpa

_No dejaba de lamentarme, cuando estaba a su lado tenía muchos planes, quería volver al teatro o mejor poner una escuela de Teatro, el enseñar a niños me dejó gratas experiencias pero ahora que me encontraba sólo nada tenía sentido para mi, mi musa estaba lejos y pronto sería la esposa de Kail, él si la merecía, le entregó su amor incondicional sin preguntar, sin esperar nada a cambio, no fue un tonto como yo que perdí tiempo valioso al lado de ella, cuando todo podía salirnos bien en aquellos tiempos, cuando nadie podía separarnos._

- Al menos descubriste lo bueno de esta vida, gracias a ella –_ me dije a mi mismo luego empecé a tocar la armónica, una vez más mi mente jugaba conmigo, su perfume llegó a mi y por nada dejaría de tocar si eso alejaba aquel recuerdo, embelesado continúe disfrutando de mis sueños y esperanzas perdidas._

_**--**_

_Estaba a unos pasos de la puerta y tenía miedo acercarme a ella, justo cuando iba a tocar un sonido conocido se escucho dentro de la habitación, era su armónica y aquel sonido sólo podía salir del toque de sus labios con aquel instrumento, poco a poco me acerque y note que la puerta estaba junta la empuje para verlo y allí observé su silueta, sentado en su ventana Terry tocaba aquella melodía, creí que había notado mi presencia cuando dejó de tocar pero no fue así, se levantó sin darme importancia, me estremecí de tan solo pensar que ya no me quería, pero sin pensarlo más corrí a abrazarlo, lo tome de la espalda y me alegré de por fin tenerlo a mi lado, noté que su cuerpo se estremecía con el rose de mis manos._

- Dime que no te esfumaras como siempre lo haces – _me dijo sin voltear_.

- ¡Jamás! –_ le respondí_ – quiero quedarme así eternamente, quiero que este momento dure por siempre –_ le respondí recordando la frase que una vez él me dijo._

_Luego se giró y me acarició el rostro, no parpadeaba como si temiera que desapareciera._

- ¿de verdad eres Tú?... –_ me dijo_ – …si eres Tú

_En un arrebato, salté sobre él y ambos caímos al suelo, busque sus labios y por fin pude sentir de nuevo aquel sabor que tantos años guardé en mi memoria._

- Lo siento Terry, perdóname yo te quiero y no puedo estar lejos de ti –_ mis palabras salían solas era lo que sentía y quería que él lo supiera no me importaba más._

- No tengo nada que perdonarte pecosa –_ me respondió de inmediato dándome pequeños besos en mi rostro y en mis labios _– fui yo quien te dejó, quien no pudo luchar de nuevo, pero estas aquí, creí que no te volvería a ver nunca no imaginé que fueras a venir.

- Fue Kail, el día en que te fuiste corrí detrás del tren pero no te alcancé, luego me derrumbé, siempre que trato de alcanzarte te vas de mi y tuve miedo fui otra vez una cobarde, pero Kail me ayudó, me dijo que el Barco partía hoy y por eso vine de inmediato, tenía la esperanza de alcanzarte en ese barco, pero …

- Decidí quedarme en América, aun tenía este lugar y algo me dijo que no debería de tomar ese barco…

- Gracias a Dios que no lo hiciste, tenía miedo de no volverte a ver, no se que hubiera sido de mi si no te encontraba…

- Gracias a ti por venir, me haces muy feliz pecosa… lamento haberte dejado,… fui muy tonto yo…

- No Terry… Yo te dejé hace cuatro años, decidí por ambos y eso no trajo nada bueno a nuestras vidas. Ahora sabemos que eso no es bueno

- Estar junto a ti es bueno, eso lo se, te prometo que no volverá a pasar,… Te Amo.

_Nuestros labios se unieron una y otra vez, quería pertenecerle, quería ser de él y sabía que él quería lo mismo, no había nada que lo evitara salvo su sentido de caballerosidad que salió a relucir en el momento menos deseado para ambos._

- Amor –_ me dijo con esfuerzo _– sabes que siempre te he deseado, desde que te vi en aquel barco, pero esta vez quiero hacer bien las cosas, quiero darte tu lugar y como tal te pediré formalmente que seas mi novia, para luego ser mi esposa- _Ser su esposa, ser de él era lo que más quería con lágrimas en los ojos le dije __Acepto__._

_Mi vida tomo un rumbo diferente, junto a mi pecosa y futura esposa todo lo veía de distinto color, la primera en enterarse fue mi madre, junto a ella nos encargamos de avisar a los Andry, por teléfono mi amigo Albert me advirtió muchas veces lo mal que me iría si no la hacía feliz._

- Vamos Albert sabes que ella es lo más importante para mi -_le respondía mientras tomaba la mano de mi amada_

- Terry, eso espero si no te las veras conmigo y si queda algo de ti aun están Archi y Kail quienes también esperan hacer lo mismo si le fallas a Candy. –_sentí un piquete de celos al saber que ella era importante para otros hombres pero sabía que ellos la querían por ser como es no por otras razones._

_Sin más espera organizamos una pequeña boda allí en New York, nuestros amigos estuvieron presentes excepto Kail, a quien entendí porque no fue, en su lugar yo iba a hacer lo mismo. Luego de la ceremonia por fin me la lleve lejos de todos, ahora podía hacerla mía como correspondía, ella esperaba este momento tanto como yo._

_Sentía un gran cosquilleo dentro de mi, sentada en la cama, observaba a mi esposo encender las velas, el ambiente que había preparado para mi era muy romántico_

- Ven –_ me dijo _– acércate a la ventana –_ me llevo al balcón y observamos el cielo estrellado _– Ves esas estrellas que están juntas, siempre brillan y resaltan de las demás, siempre las observaba y pensaba que algún día tu y Yo estaremos así, ahora, por fin ha llegado ese día.

_Luego me besó y la pasión nos embargó, sentí sus caricias recorrer mi cuerpo, a medida que me desvestía, yo imité sus acciones poco a poco le fui quitando sus prendas hasta que sentí su varonil pecho descubierto, las cosas que sentía son indescriptibles, Terry disfrutaba al igual que Yo, sus labios empezaron a explorarme llegando a mi cuello a medida que bajaba, sentía que mi cuerpo se estremecía y quería más._

- Eres deliciosa –_ me decía mientras besaba mis senos y yo quería explotar de la excitación que me causaba, los gemidos que salían de mi eran inevitables y a medida que lo hacía él disfrutaba y sonreía dándome más placer, sentí que también debería retribuirle, así que en un acto de impaciencia, giré y termine encima de él, noté la sorpresa en sus azules ojos y un brillo diferente noté en ellos._

- Sabes que me estas volviendo loca de placer –_ le susurré cerca de su oído antes de morderle el lóbulo para luego empezar un camino de besos por su cuello, buscaba un punto el cual le retribuya el placer que me hizo sentir a mi, entonces él me tomo de la cintura y me acomodó entre sus piernas, la dureza de su miembro me dio a entender lo que seguiría, con cuidado Terry se acomodó para no lastimarme, mi cuerpo jadeaba con cada rose de su piel, empezó el rito de los besos desde mis senos hasta mi boca mientras sus manos acariciaban mis nalgas y espalda, cada toque me sacudía y mi cuerpo se arqueaba reclamando más placer._

- Te amo –_ me dijo mirándome a los ojos_

- Te amo -_ le respondí de igual forma, luego sentí que él y yo nos convertíamos en un solo ser, al principio el dolor en mi entrepierna me causó miedo pero sus besos calmaron de inmediato esa sensación, cuando se abrió paso dentro de mi el placer sentido hasta ese entonces no era nada comparado con lo que Terry me hacía sentir en aquel momento, ambos nos entregamos a esa pasión, disfrutamos de cada caricia de cada sentir cuando pensaba que iba a llegar al cielo mi esposo decidió parar, me acomodó en la cama llena de pétalos de rosas y allí continuamos con el acto de amor más puro que puede existir, los gemidos y las caricias no se hicieron esperar, cada segundo que pasaba se hacía eterno para ambos los vaivenes cada vez eran más rítmicos y excitantes, poco a poco sentía mi cuerpo rebasar de alegría, la adrenalina fluía en nuestros cuerpos y nos llenábamos de placer, Terry me besaba como loco, yo enredaba mis dedos en su melena el éxtasis llegó al máximo y el placer infinito llegó a ambos cuando el estremecimiento en nuestra entrepierna nos hacía vibrar de placer y nuestros corazones palpitaban agitadamente, nuestro agitado aliento nos daba aire uno al otro ya que nos era difícil respirar, imaginar que este placer podría repetirlo una y otra vez me llenaba de júbilo, luego de repetir nuestra entrega nos quedamos abrazados y cansados de tanto placer, al siguiente día sus dulces besos recorrían mi espalda y me mostraban el amanecer de una nueva vida junto a él._

Continuará...

Notas:

Hola Chicas, pues bien esta parejita se ha dado su oportunidad pero aun no sabemos lo que el matrimonio de este par puede resultar, si tuvieron que lidiar con muchas cosas antes de estar juntos ahora tendrán que lidiar con otras situaciones que se presentan en todo matrimonio, espero que les este gustado hasta la próxima.

MAGALY


End file.
